Not So Different
by JakeTheCat
Summary: Luke's always had a hard time between dealing with insults from everyone and striving to make his dad proud. Akari wants to erase the past and make her own future. When their paths cross, who knows what could happen?
1. Prologue

**I'm BAAACK! Not like I was gone very long, but hey! Ok, so this story is going to be my new and improved AkarixLuke fic. As for my other one, it's tied between Chase and Gale for the lucky bachelor, but I can't pick until I get a ton of reviews! (hint hint) Anyways, I'm writing this one first because I can't stop coming up with ideas for this story and I just REALLY want to make the best LukexAkari fic I can! I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Harvest Moon (obviously)**

Prologue

I'd only seen my dad cry once in my entire life.

It was a year after my mother died (no, he didn't cry when she died, or at least I didn't see it) and he was taking me to see visit her grave. I'd picked a tulip out of the ground to bring for her since tulips had always been her favorite flower.

When we got to the graveyard, my dad and I just stood there for a really long time, staring at the grave. Dad held my hand tightly (I was only seven at the time) and I held the tulip tightly in my other hand. Unlike my dad, I'd cried for days after my mom died. She was the best mom in the world. She didn't care that I didn't good grades or that I almost always came home with a new injury or that my only friend was the one kid everyone else was afraid of.

When I was younger, she'd come home from town once with this bandana that had flames all over it.

"To match your fiery personality," she'd told me.

I'd worn it every day since. When she died, it became the only thing I had left of her, so I never let it out of my sight.

After a few minutes of just standing there, I let go of my father's hand and placed the tulip on her grave, my eyes welling with tears.

"Hi, Mommy," I'd said, "I hope you're happy up there in Heaven. Tell sissy I say hi and that I love you both."

That was when my father seemed to break down. He'd grabbed me by my waist and lifted me in the air, pressing my tiny body against his enormous one. I could feel him crying into my neck. Just hearing his sobs made me burst into hysterics and I clung to him tightly, my tears soaking his shirt.

When he put me on the ground I clung to his leg, sniffling softly. I really missed her and now I knew that he did, too. He actually showed that he cared.

He then set me down and told me to stay where I was. I assumed he was going up to the church to pray, but I didn't want to ask and bother him. So I just sat beside the grave, reading the epitaph over and over.

"What are you doing here?"

I jumped and turned to see Gill standing not too far from me, watching me with his icy blue eyes.

"I'm visiting my mom," I said in a surprisingly strong voice.

Gill had always liked to pick on me, but I never knew why. I watched him roll his eyes and go over to a different tombstone, kneeling down and bowing his head in prayer.

People always compared me to Gill: how much smarter he was, how polite he was, how mature he was. But we weren't really that different. At least we had one thing in common: we'd both watched our mothers die.

"Gill…"

He turned his head slightly, shooting me a dirty look.

"What?" he snapped.

"Do you think our moms are happy up there?" I asked.

The hate and disgust drained from his expression, actually revealing a side I'd never seen on Gill: compassion.

"Yeah," he said, "I think they are."

I smiled at him, something I'd always been able to do even when I was sad. He returned it with a weak grin, but then instantly bowed his head and returned to prayer.

My dad returned just at that instant, with no sign that he'd been crying. No tearstains, no puffy, red eyes, no sniffles. Nothing.

"Come on, Luke," he said.

He didn't even offer me his hand.

And just like that, my loving father was gone.

**Yeah, kind of a sad beginning, but I really wanted to reveal a lot about Luke's past - and even some of Gill's - to show that the two really aren't polar opposites. It also reveals what kind of relationship Luke has with his dad and will be the source of conflict through the whole story. Woot! We have complications AT LAST!**

**So PLEASE review, guys! Once I decide on the other bachelor, I'll start writing that story at the same time as this one, so for all those Chase/Gale/Owen/Toby/Jin/Calvin/Julius fans... Review!**


	2. Outcast

**Yay first real chapter! Now that this is up, I'd really like to start working on the other story too... right now I'm leaning towards Gale, but if you'd rather me do someone else then... REVIEW!**

**I don't own Harvest Moon**

Chapter 1

"Luke! Luke, get down here!" my dad's booming voice cried.

"Coming!" I called as I tugged my boots on.

I'd overslept this morning, so there was no doubt in my mind that Dad would be pissed. Even though I sprinted out of my room and into the shop as fast as I could, my father still gave me a bitter look.

"Sorry, Dad," I muttered.

"Just don't let it happen again. I need you to go down to the Ocarina Inn and check the new tables we just gave them… Colleen says they're not balanced."

"But I know I balanced them!"

That wasn't a lie. I never cheated when it came to work and Dad of all people knew that. If anything I was a perfectionist; anything but sloppy.

"Just go fix it," Dad sighed.

He rubbed his face with his hand and I took that as the moment to sneak out. Dad had been unusually irritable lately, so I didn't want to bug him any longer. Outside, I could see Bo, my dad's other apprentice, rummaging through a pile of logs stacked up by the house.

"Watcha looking for?" I asked.

"Firewood," Bo grumbled, "I don't know why, but Dale said to get some."

I smiled sympathetically. Knowing my dad, he'd probably just told Bo that to get him out of his hair. Bo wasn't a bad kid or anything, but sometimes he just became too much to handle.

As I started to head down the hill towards Harmonica Town, I felt a huge hand clap me on the back, and since I was so clumsy, I fell flat on my face.

"Sorry, Luke!" Owen's deep voice chuckled, "Sometimes I don't know my own strength."

He grabbed the back of my vest and hoisted me on my feet, giving me an apologetic smile. Owen had been my best friend practically since the day we met. Most of the other kids would pick on me when we were younger, but Owen stood up for me. I didn't know why, but I wasn't going to question his motives. He was my best friend after all.

"It's okay," I sighed, "So what's up? What's so exciting that you had to beat me to the ground?"

Owen let out a loud bellow of laughter, bending over and clutching his waist.

"You forgot already? Luke, you were bouncing off the walls when you found out!"

It instantly dawned upon me.

"Oh, yeah! That new farmer's coming today!"

"Delayed reaction there, Luke."

"Shut up! So what do you think the farmer's gonna be like. It's not like Hamilton tells anyone."

"I don't think he even knows. Apparently it was kind of a sudden thing."

I just shrugged. I didn't really care as long as they came. Finally, a new person! Maybe they'd be cool like Owen and Toby and not judge me like everyone else.

"Anyways, I was gonna go and get Toby to see if you two wanna stop by the bar with me."

"Owen, it's like ten in the morning."

"So?"

I rolled my eyes as he smirked. Owen was a great friend but he had a bit of a drinking problem. And since I was nineteen, I didn't know why he liked alcohol so much, having never really had much myself. Dad had given me a sip of beer once a while back and it was nasty.

"Oh, I get it," I said, "You just wanna see Kathy."

I saw his face turn red and when I started laughing he shoved me to the side, landing me in a bush. Luckily there weren't any thorns so I just kept laughing as he scowled at me.

"Grow up, Luke!" he snapped.

With that, he stormed off, clenching his huge fists. My laughter quickly died down. I knew people thought I was stupid and immature but it hurt especially when I heard it from a friend. I just didn't get why Owen thought women were so wonderful. In my experience they just used you and then left you heartbroken.

I got out of the bush and brushed myself off, kicking a nearby rock as I continued to walk. Deep down, I knew I shouldn't have laughed at Owen. He really liked Kathy and she liked him back. I should've been happy for him. But I just couldn't help but worry that she'd hurt him. I couldn't begin to imagine Owen heartbroken.

As I trudged farther down the hill, I passed by the farm the newcomer was to be staying at. I cringed at the sight.

My dad had built it before I was even born and it hadn't ever been used. Some of the tiles on the roof of both the house and barn were missing and the paint was chipped on all the buildings. The door on the coop hung by one bolt and one of the planks of wood in the barn was halfway fallen. It could use some serious repairs.

I started to keep going, but stopped when I heard an unusual sound. It seemed to be like groaning, but I couldn't quite tell. I looked back at the farm and was surprised to see someone coming out of the barn, a huge box in their arms. Apparently the farmer had already arrived and was having difficulty carrying the box.

I bounded across the plot and stopped once I reached the poor person trying to carry that box.

"Hey, let me help you," I said.

There was a squeak and the box fell to the ground, almost crushing my foot.

"I'm sorry!" a voice gasped, "I just d-didn't expect anyone!"

I looked up from the box and was surprised by what I saw. A girl. So the farmer was a girl? She didn't look like a farmer exactly. She had on a yellow t-shirt and a darker camisole over it. Below that she wore a frilly red skirt and heavy brown boots. Well that wasn't exactly what I expected. But it was still a new person, right?

"That's okay," I said, "I shouldn't have snuck up on you… I'm Luke."

"Akari."

I shook her hand eagerly and gave her a big smile. Dad had always told me to be polite to newcomers and I certainly planned on following through. Her hazel eyes sparkled and she quickly pushed some of her short, brown hair out of her face.

I reached down and lifted the box, surprised at how heavy it was.

"Whoa, what's in here?" I gasped.

"Stuff from home," she said embarrassed, "I tried to pack as many things in as few boxes as I could. And you don't have to help me, I got it."

"No, no, you could pull something… you almost did. I got this."

"So I could pull something and you couldn't?"

I looked at her in surprise. She had her hands on her hips and one of her eyebrows raised at me.

"Well, I saw you struggling," I said, "And I thought you might want some help…"

A grin grew across her face and she folded her arms across her chest.

"That's a more polite way of helping," she said.

I gave her a weird look. She seemed kind of strange, but not in a bad way. Just different.

After I helped her bring the boxes in, I realized that I still had to go check the tables at the inn.

"Hey, I gotta go," I said, "Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Okay. See ya."

As I started to head towards the inn, I found myself still thinking about Akari. Normally my brain jumped from thought to thought, but she just stuck there. Something about her wouldn't get out of my head.

**Kind of a slow start, but I wanted to kind of isolate Luke (as mean as that sounds) to make him seem like more of an underdog (you'll find out why later). I'm not quite sure how Akari's going to act in this one, but she's definitely not going to be girly and weak (well maybe she is now, but that'll change). **

**If you like this story then please Please PLEASE review! It's what gives me the drive I need to crank all this stuff out of my brain! Thanks!**


	3. Feels Like Home

**Warning: This chapter is literally almost word for word from a chapter out of my last fic. I just COULDN'T go through the descriptions of everyone again... so I'm sorry if this seems repetitive, but the chapters to come will be better. I promise!**

**I don't own Harvest Moon**

Chapter 2

Akari's POV

Luke, huh? An odd character – with his blue hair and cat-like golden eyes – but he seemed like a nice guy. After all, he'd helped me with that box that had to weigh more than me. Either he was a total showoff or he had a good heart. I hoped it was the second.

Later that day, Mayor Hamilton came over to introduce me to everyone on Castanet. I didn't exactly want to get a tour yet, after just arriving, but Hamilton existed and led me over to Flute fields.

The first place was Horn Ranch, which was run by Cain and Hanna, a much nicer couple than the previous one. Their daughter, Renee, had short brown hair and I found her tending the animals outside, looking like she was really enjoying herself. She wore a plain, pink dress, but she looked pretty in it anyways.

Next to them was Marimba Farm, owned by Craig and Ruth. Both seemed kind of irritable and bitter, so I didn't talk to them much. Their son, Taylor, looked to be about eight and had spiky blonde hair. His sister Anissa had long, dark brown hair and a quiet personality, though she seemed quite intelligent. She wore a light blue shirt and a skirt with an intricate pattern on the sides. Ruth told me I could order seeds from here whenever I wanted and even gave me some cabbage seeds as a welcoming gift.

Once we were finished in Flute Fields, Hamilton decided to take me to Harmonica Town, where most of the residents on Castanet lived.

First, I was taken to a photography shop, which was right beside Town Hall. The sign said "Simon's Photos" so I had a pretty good guess on who I'd meet. Sure enough, a man with grayish hair greeted us, introducing himself as Simon. He even gave me an old camera to use. I thanked him and Hamilton moved on.

The next store was Sonata Tailoring, home to three women. Shelly was an older woman, with her gray hair tied in a braid and covered in a pink bandana. She seemed very sweet. The other two were her granddaughters, Candace and Luna. The older, Candace, had light blue hair in two pleated braids, her skirt and sweater matching colors. She was very shy and hardly said two words to me. Luna, on the other hand was different. She was very outgoing and talkative and even a bit rude. Her pink hair was pulled in two side ponytails and had flowers strewn through them, making her seem even younger than she was (she barely looked eighteen). Her yellow dress was also covered in flowers, matching her hair.

Next to that was the Brass Bar, which was owned by a man named Hayden. He kind of reminded me of Owen since he was so big and muscular, but he seemed much friendlier. He had a big, bushy brown beard, but his head was pretty much bald. His daughter, Kathy, was a sweet girl, with her blonde hair pulled in a ponytail and cowgirl-like outfit. The cook, Chase, kept to himself, saying about as much as Candace had. His wild peach hair was clipped back and he ignored me by fiddling with his apron and rolling up the sleeves of his clean, white shirt constantly, even though they only went to his elbows.

Hamilton then led me down the dock to the fishery shop, which was owned by a man named Ozzie. His son, Paolo, was running around the store happily, being chased by a boy who I realized was his cousin. Toby was his name, and he had grayish-green hair and a laid-back personality once he stopped running all over the place. A straw hat hung on his back, and he wore a loose blue robe-like thing with gray pants. Just being around him made me calmer.

We went back to the main part of the town and up the stairs to the Ocarina Inn, which was owned by a married couple. Colleen worked in the kitchen and had short brownish-red hair while her husband, Jake (whose hair was starting to gray) checked in the customers. Jake's mother, Yolanda, was the chef, and had a very harsh aura about her, even though her hair was pink. Her granddaughter, Maya, was the opposite. She wore a pink, puffy dress and had her orangey hair in two little pigtails, a smile plastered on her face. She told me how Yolanda was training her to be a cook, though her grandmother rolled her eyes at this, making me stifle a giggle.

Next to the Inn was the Choral Clinic, ran by an elderly woman named Irene. Her grandson, Jin, was the doctor and seemed highly intelligent. His black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his glasses sat primly on his nose.

As we started to head back to my house, Hamilton explained how there was a church high up on the hill I'd seen earlier, and there was a priest in training named Perry. I felt bad that I didn't personally meet him, so I made a mental note to say hi soon. As we got to my house, Hamilton surprised me by taking me up the hill behind it.

At the top of the hill, there were four shops. One of them was placed right where the hill flattened out, threatening to fall over if it moved any farther. There was a path that led into a forest between that and the other building, which Hamilton told me led to the Goddess Spring. After that there was a small creek between it and the next building, which could be crossed by a small bridge. The other two buildings were side by side and farther on was a large mountain that held what I assumed were the mines.

We crossed the bridge and went to the house nearest to the mountain, which was the blacksmith's. The owner, Ramsey, was bald on top with white hair on the back, as well as a thin moustache and small beard. His granddaughter, Chloe, looked to be about eight and had pinkish hair tied in a ponytail on top of her head, with cheeks that seemed permanently red. She whined about how Owen was in the mines and wouldn't let her come with him. To be honest, I was kind of glad I didn't have to see him again after this morning's encounter.

The next building was a jewelry shop, which was owned by a slightly sad looking woman with purple hair that was beginning to gray. Her apprentice, Julius, also had purple hair, but it was much brighter and had highlights of yellow and pink. He wore a red jacket with a ruffled white shirt underneath and tight gray pants. It looked like he was wearing a skirt, but I decided not to say anything. I didn't want to be rude.

The general store was next, where we met Barbara, a woman with green hair which I instantly saw as odd. I hadn't seen any others with green hair yet. Her daughter, Phoebe, had teal hair worn in a beehive-type style and had red-rimmed glasses. She was dressed like she was about to go hang out with Indiana Jones, making me think she spent time in the mines.

The last store was the carpenter's shop, where I met Dale and Bo. The first was a large, tough looking man, with a bushy blue mustache and matching hair. I had a feeling he was related to Luke, though I didn't see him. Bo was a younger boy, about fifteen, with spiky blonde hair and freckles.

By the time we were done, it was dark, so I returned home and thanked Hamilton for the tour. This place really was nice, and it was growing on me already. But I couldn't help but wonder why I hadn't seen that strange, blue-haired boy again. For some reason I didn't know, I kind of wanted to.

**Yeah, I know, super boring, but at least it's out of the way! And there was some new stuff in there so it's not like the whole thing's cut and pasted. **

**So pretty please review because I feel like no one's reading this and I don't want to update if no one likes it... **


	4. Rough Start

**So now the good part of this story is finally going to start! YAY! Just as a heads up, this is actually kind of an important chapter because a certain someone who will cause certain things to happen is introduced (hint hint)**

**I don't own Harvest Moon**

Chapter 3

I didn't get it. What was it about Luke that made me feel so different? Just being around him made me turn into a different person. He helped me out around the farm sometimes, simple things like pulling weeds and stuff, but it was nice to know that he cared enough to come in the first place.

As it turned out, the two people I grew closest to (besides Luke) were Renee and Anissa, the other farm girls, probably because we all had a lot in common. During the season of spring, I got close to all three of them and most of the other villagers. Cain gave me a baby cow to raise and I couldn't wait to start making some real money from its milk. I hardly had any money so I needed as much as I could get.

As summer rolled around, I felt like I'd been on the island my whole life. I'd forgotten all about my past life and become good friends with several people. Things couldn't seem to get much better.

One morning, after I'd gotten ready for the day, there was a knock at the door. I couldn't help but wonder who it was. Luke would help me out sometimes, but he was never up this early. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see a stranger.

He wore a blue sweater vest over a long, white shirt. His plaid pants went just to his knees, and on his feet he wore brown shoes with high blue socks. His hair was so blonde that it was almost white and he looked at me with piercing blue eyes.

As he took me in, his eyes widened slightly and I felt myself blush.

"Hello," he said in a very matter-of-fact voice, "I'm Gill, the mayor's son. I've been in the city a while, so I haven't had the chance to meet you."

"Hi. I'm Akari."

He shook my hand and I couldn't help but notice how firm he was. Luke had pretty much slung my arm up and down when he shook my hand.

"So do you like Castanet?" he asked, "I know it's small, but it's… homey."

I couldn't help but smile at his struggle for an adjective. Something about him made me think that he wasn't that crazy about this place.

"It's very nice," I said, "The people here are all just so friendly and…"

"_Gilly!" _

I recognized Luke's familiar voice but didn't look for him because Gill's face had gone white.

"Gill? Are you okay?"

He just stood there as if he was frozen. I could see Luke running up behind him, a goofy grin lighting up his face. I didn't really know what to expect, but the next thing I knew, Luke was giving Gill a noogie and receiving very loud protests.

"Luke! You _idiot _let me go!"

"Aw, come on, Gilly! I just missed you!"

I couldn't help but giggle at the ridiculous sight. When Gill finally pulled himself away, he saw me and his face turned bright red with embarrassment. I didn't exactly blame him.

"Luke!" he snapped, "You're such a moron!"

Luke just smiled happily, his eyes wandering over to me. His face lit up again and he grabbed me by my waist, swinging me around in circles. This was usually how I was greeted by him, but I couldn't help but notice that today he lifted me a little bit higher and held me a little bit tighter. When he plopped me down, I noticed that Gill was watching in… well, disgust.

"I see you've contaminated the innocent mind of our neophyte during my absence," Gill spat.

"Oh, Gill, you know I can't understand your fancy talk!"

"I know."

Luke just smiled as Gill glared at him. I didn't exactly know what Gill's problem with Luke was, but I did know that I didn't want to see the two erupt in some heated argument.

"Hey, um, Gill, how about I talk to you later? Maybe we can have lunch or something so we can get to know each other better."

Gill looked at me, the hate fleeing from his expression. Instead it was replaced with what almost looked like… delight.

"Okay!" he said, "I'll talk to you later. Bye, Akari! Bye… oaf."

"Bye, Gillly!" Luke called, oblivious to the insult.

"Bye, Gill."

With that, the blonde bay turned around and headed back to Harmonica Town, but not before giving Luke one last glare. The energetic carpenter shrugged and looked back at me.

"Wanna go to the beach?" he asked, "If we can find a cliff, I've been working on this awesome dive!"

"Sure, but… what was all that going on?"

"What? Gill? Oh, he's always like that. Ever since we were little I just… seem to rub him the wrong way. Now come on, I wanna go show you that dive!"

"Yeah, who else will be there when you fall and break your head open?"

"Hey! That only happened once and I only needed some stitches!"

I burst into laughter, falling down on the ground and holding my sides as I did, making Luke turn red. I hadn't actually expected him to have busted his head open, let alone admit it!

"Stop it! I was only four!"

I just laughed harder. It was too funny to see his face so red. Finally, after hearing enough of my hyena laughter, he reached down and grabbed my waist, hoisting me in the air and spinning me around again.

"Luke! Stop! I'm getting dizzy!"

That just made him spin me harder and I felt like I was about to puke. Finally, he set me down, smirking at me devilishly.

"There. Happy?"

I noticed that he still hadn't let go of my waist and I could feel my face grow warm.

"Of course I am."

**Aw, cute! But now I promise that twists and turns are going to take place! Woohoo!**

**So, pretty pretty please review! I have some, but they're all from the same person who happens to be a friend and I'm sure she's just reviewing to be nice, so please review so I can get even more ideas and commentary!**


	5. A Bit Too Much

**Yay I got some more reviews! Woot! I hope you all like this chapter and will start reviewing too :)**

**I don't own Harvest Moon**

Chapter 4

Luke's POV

I could see Owen sitting outside the blacksmith's, watching as Chloe and Paolo played around outside the entrance of the mines. He looked over at me and smiled, waving me over to sit beside him. Of course I went over, but didn't sit down. It was kind of impossible for me to.

"Hey, buddy," I said, "What's up?"

"Not much. Just relaxing. Toby should be here soon. Wanna go to the bar?"

"You know I don't drink."

He rolled his eyes and acted like I hadn't said anything. I knew that meant I was going, but I didn't really care. I'd just sit and watch him get as drunk as he could and end up carrying him home. Not exactly how I wanted to spend my night, but what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help him?

So, when the time came to go to the bar, I wasn't exactly gung-ho. But as I headed down the hill and saw Akari heading towards me, my spirits lifted. It wasn't like she could get me out of watching Owen clear the bar of its liquor, but maybe she'd cheer me up on the way there.

"Hey, Luke! I was just about to go see you."

"Really?"

What was she going to see me for? She just smiled and nodded, reaching up to push some of her hair out of her face.

"Do you wanna go to the inn?" she asked in an unusually nervous voice, "For dinner or something? I'll pay."

"Oh, I'd love to, but Owen's going to the bar and someone's gotta carry his drunk ass home."

"Oh."

She looked down at the ground, digging her toe into the ground. I couldn't help but feel like I'd disappointed her.

"You wanna come?" I offered, "I don't drink, so if you stay sober with me it should be pretty fun… minus Owen's drunk antics."

Her head came back up and a small smile was on her lips.

"Sure," she said, "I don't drink anyways."

"Awesome! Let's go!"

I grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards Harmonica Town, her laughter floating behind us. My energy propelled me faster and I was surprised Akari was able to keep up with my sprinting. But as I heard her huffing and puffing for air, I decided to slow down to a walk.

"Thank you!" she gasped.

"No problem!"

She giggled and kept holding my hand the entire way to the bar. I let go to open the door for her and saw her give me a surprised look.

"My dad raised me right," I said defensively, "Ladies first."

But the second we got in, I felt like I shouldn't have brought her along. Owen looked like he was heavily drunk already and Toby was catching up to him. They looked over at us and a big grin spread on Owen's face.

"Hey, Luke!" he bellowed, "I see you brought a friend… come over here, pretty thing. I wanna talk to ya."

Akari looked at me helplessly. Owen usually acted like this when Kathy was there, but she always knew how to put him in line. Speaking of which, where was Kathy?

"Hey, Luke," Chase called from behind the counter, "Kathy's sick, so I'm covering for her… are your friends always like this?"

I sighed and walked over to the table where Owen and Toby were, taking the chair farthest from Owen. He was a good guy, but he got too crazy when he was drunk. Akari followed behind me nervously, her hand constantly brushing against mine as if she was trying to hold it. As I was about to take it, Owen leaned across the table and grabbed Akari by her waist, pulling her over to sit on his lap.

"There!" Owen sighed, "Much better!"

"Owen!" I snapped, "Let her go!"

Poor Akari was shaking she was so scared and I honestly couldn't believe Owen was doing this to her. They got along fine when he was sober and now he was acting like a different person. He ignored me and tightened his enormous arms around her waist, bringing his face up close to her ear.

"Let's get outta here," he whispered too loudly, "You and me at my place."

"Owen!" I cried, "You're drunk! Leave her alone!"

He rolled his eyes as Akari tried to pry his arms off of her, but he was just too strong.

"Hey," Chase called from the counter, "Don't give her any trouble, Owen. I'll get Hayden."

Hayden had to be the only person on the island who could fight Owen and win, so this was certainly a threat. I could hear him grumble and he unwound his arms from Akari, who jumped off of him instantly. I got out of my chair so I could take her home, but Owen reached out and slapped her on the butt, making her jump in terror. Somehow she managed to twist her foot and fall to the ground, whimpering in pain. Something about seeing her so scared and weak made me snap.

Before I knew what I was doing, I'd pushed Owen out of the chair and was wrestling around with him on the ground, punching him as hard as I could.

"Hey! Hey!"

Hayden came in an instant, prying me off of Owen and muttering something to himself. I rushed over to Akari, who was crying hard, and touched her face gently.

"Are you okay?" I asked, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought you here. Owen's a different person when he's drunk and… Akari, I am so sorry."

"Luke," Hayden snapped, "Take her home. I'll deal with Owen."

I nodded and looked back at Akari, her eyes wide with fear. Poor thing. I carefully lifted her in my arms and got to my feet. The second I was standing, she wrapped her arms around my neck and hid her face in my shirt, sniffling softly. Toby gave me a quick nod and went over to check on Owen, who was cursing loudly.

Akari held me as tightly as possible the whole way home, not once letting her grip falter. Both of us were silent (which was odd for me) since neither of us really knew what to say. I felt too guilty to even try and come up with something.

Once we made it to her house, I made sure she was safely inside before telling her goodnight.

"Wait!" she gasped.

I turned back to her, looking at her tiny body still trembling.

"Could you… could you stay with me tonight?"

I didn't even question her. She was scared and probably scarred from what Owen had done and didn't want to be alone.

"There really isn't anywhere to sleep except the bed," she murmured as I closed the door.

"We can share, right? As long as you don't mind."

Her face turned red and she just shrugged. I took that as a yes.

Her bed was really soft, softer than mine. It was nice and comfy. I liked it a lot. Akari fell asleep quickly, which made me happy. At least the encounter with Owen wouldn't keep her from sleeping. I, on the other hand, stayed up for a little while. I'd never been able to fall asleep quickly; I had too much energy.

As I lay there, trying to fall asleep, Akari's body kept moving closer to mine; so close that eventually she was completely pressed up against me. She pushed her face into my chest and sighed dreamily.

What was this feeling? Why was my heart pounding? Why were my palms so sweaty? What was wrong with me?

My body started acting without permission. My arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. My fingers stroked her back and hair. I even caught my legs wrapping themselves around hers.

I tried to unwind myself from her, but I couldn't. My heart wouldn't let me. So I just stayed there like that, with her so close to me it was like she was a part of me.

And then I fell asleep.

**First of all, I have nothing against Owen! I actually really like him, but I thought I could use his drinking problem to create some excitement.**

**Second, Awwww! Luke is just too wonderful, isn't he? I can almost hear all the Gill fans saying, "Ew, no!"**

**Well, I love Luke and I'm also going to make some Gill fans happy because he's going to be pretty important soon!**

**Please review! It means a lot to me to hear all your comments!**


	6. Awakening

**Hehe I loved writing this chapter! It was just too fun! It's kind of short, but it's filled with lots of... Ah! I can't tell you! Instead of sitting here and trying to subtly hint at what this chapter's about, I advise you to just read it. **

**I don't own Harvest Moon. **

Chapter 5

Akari's POV

Something felt off when I woke up. I didn't feel like my normal self. But I wasn't quite sure why. I let my eyes open and was surprised to find something white in front of them. Yeah, my pillows were white, but they didn't have wrinkles all over them like this. I began to pull away when I realized that something was pressing against my back, keeping me locked in place. Seriously, what was going on? I looked up and everything became clear.

Luke's face was directly above mine, his chin tucked into his chest so it was almost like he'd had his face in my hair. I remembered asking him to stay the night and agreeing to sleep in the same bed with him, but this… when did this happen?

I could feel his legs wrapped intricately around mine, keeping me pressed to him. His warm hands were planted firmly on my back, not letting me go anywhere. It was so weird to be like this with him.

But I loved it.

Feeling him hold me was the best thing in the world and I never wanted it to end. I pushed my arms up his chest in an attempt to free them. He moaned and pulled me closer, his fingers grabbing at my shirt. I smiled and managed to get my arms free.

He looked so peaceful in sleep, so calm that it was hard to believe it was Luke. I gently placed the tip of my finger on his cheek, hoping I wouldn't wake him. When he didn't open his eyes, I began to drag my finger along his face, tracing every detail.

His legs squeezed and tightened around mine, but I just sighed happily. His features were flawless. Everything about him was so strong and masculine and perfect. I didn't know why he had the bandage on his nose, but I'm sure it was perfect like the rest of him. When my finger got to his lips, I was surprised to feel how soft they were. Soft and warm. I started to bring my hand away when he parted his lips, taking my finger in between them.

Well this was an awkward situation I'd gotten myself into. I tried to slide my finger out of his mouth, but he'd just press his lips tightly together, refusing to let my finger go. Now what was I supposed to do? I'd never really been in this kind of a situation before.

Just as I started coming up with ideas, Luke's eyes opened and I felt my face begin to burn. Well this was just perfect.

"Good morning," he breathed.

His brows furrowed as he realized that something was in his mouth. He looked down and I saw his golden eyes widen in shock at the sight of my finger. I quickly pulled it out and looked away from him embarrassed. Wonderful. This was so humiliating!

Yet he didn't try to untangle us or get out of the bed. He just kept holding me.

"How are you?" he asked, "I mean I know last night was pretty bad…"

"I'm f-fine."

"Akari…"

I nervously looked back at him, not sure what to expect. His face looked sad, like he thought he'd done something to hurt me.

"I'm really sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have brought you there… I'm such an idiot."

I hated it when he called himself an idiot, or when anyone else called him one for that matter. He wasn't an idiot! How could he even think that he was?

"Stop it," I said, "You're not an idiot… you stuck up for me when Owen got out of line."

"Yeah, I beat up the only guy who stuck up for me."

I frowned as he looked down at the pillow, avoiding me as best as he could. Poor Luke. Everyone made fun of him because they thought he was an idiot (which he wasn't). Apparently Owen had stuck up for him, but because of me Luke had to beat him up. Geez, I was the start of so many problems.

Without thinking, I leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. My face instantly turned bright red. What had I just done? Yeah, I'd been trying to comfort him, but… but why did I do that? He turned back to look at me, his golden eyes wide with surprise.

"I'm s-sorry," I stammered, "I w-was just t-trying to cheer y-you up…"

"You missed."

I paused and looked at him quizzically.

"What?"

"You missed."

His hands unwound from my waist and instead held my face, bringing it closer to his. The next thing I knew we were kissing. Kissing! Oh, his lips were so soft and warm! Just like when I'd touched them. But this was even better! Now my lips were on his and they were moving and… and…

Nothing could ruin this.

**Can I get an "awwww"? Haha just kidding, I know all you Gill fans probably aren't very happy with me right now. But don't worry, he _will _come in! I promise! I have to make this story as ridiculously complicated as I can, right?**

**So, please review because I love to read what you guys have to say!**


	7. Big News

**Ok I promised that Gill would become more important so this is where he comes in. Now I'm really not a big fan of Gill so I'm sorry if I seem to make him a little... well, you'll see. **

**I don't own Harvest Moon**

Chapter 6

Gill's POV

Akari was acting weird. And by weird, I meant weirder than normal. We were out at lunch at the Ocarina Inn, something we'd done a few times before. I didn't know why, but the weird farm girl was growing on me. Even though she irked me, I seemed to be in a better mood around her. Even if she did hang around with that imbecile.

Today was different though. She was twirling the straw around in her soda, her chin resting in her other hand. She had this dreamy, aloof look plastered on her face as if she was oblivious to the fact that I was there.

I cleared my throat, but she didn't even flinch. In fact, she just started humming a tune I didn't recognize.

"Akari… Akari… Akari!"

She jumped at my raised voice and looked at me with her cheeks flushed.

"Oh, Gill, I'm sorry," she sighed, "It's just… I'm so happy!"

"Really?"

I could actually feel a smile begin to form on my lips. Did she feel happy like I did? Were our feelings mutual?

She nodded eagerly, twirling a piece of hair in her hand.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

I didn't want to assume I was the reason she was happy, so I thought that was a safe way of making sure. She looked around the inn to make sure no one was there. Only Chase was at the counter and Maya was trying – more like failing – to flirt with him. When Akari realized the coast was clear, she leaned over the table so her face was near mine. I felt my heart skip for some reason.

"I'll tell you," she whispered, "But you gotta keep it a secret!"

I rolled my eyes. Just because she'd grown on me didn't mean she couldn't be childish.

"Fine, I'll keep it a secret."

"Okay… Luke _kissed_ me!"

If I'd been drinking something I knew that I would've spit it all over her.

"He _what?"_ I gasped in horror.

"He kissed me!" she squeaked, "Oh, Gill, it was the most romantic moment of my _life!" _

I just sat there, numb. He kissed her? _He _did? Luke? Of all the people on the island, why did it have to be _him? _Chase I could understand or maybe even Owen, but… _Luke? _

Akari didn't seem to notice my stunned state because she just started giggling and blushing like crazy.

"Dance with me, Gill!"

The next thing I knew, she'd sprung out of her chair and pulled me out of mine, twirling me around the room excitedly. My feet just kind of moved with hers to keep me from falling; it wasn't like I _wanted _to dance with her. Especially not in front of Chase and Maya. But I was just so shocked.

They kissed. Luke and Akari. Akari and Luke. They _kissed. _

I'd never thought I'd have to worry about fighting over a girl. I never thought there'd be a girl we'd both like since we were such opposites. Yet here she was, twirling me around happily because _he_ had kissed her.

She stopped suddenly, my feet tripping over each other so that I almost fell on my face.

"Oh! I have to go, Gill! Luke wants me to meet him in the forest! I really had a lot of fun! We'll have to do this again!"

Before I could even try and stop her, she'd already skipped out of the inn, humming that tune again. I sighed and paid Chase for the meal, then walked back to my house over by the school.

What did she see in him? He was such an idiot! I doubted he could even count to twenty let alone have a successful relationship. The last relationship he had was…

I stopped in my tracks. His last relationship! That was it!

I wheeled around and ran down to Ozzie's Fishery, where I was met by the horrid smell of raw fish. As I pinched my nose, Ozzie gave me a curious look from behind the counter.

"Gill?" he asked, "I know you have a fishy name, but I can't say you frequent this place often."

I rolled my eyes and strode over to the register, removing my hand from my nose and daring to inhale that awful smell.

"Do you still sell tickets to Toucan Island?" I asked curiously.

He furrowed his brows in confusion, folding his arms across his chest.

"Now, Gill," he sighed, "I know you and Luke don't get along, but that doesn't mean you can bring her –"

"Ozzie, I'm just going to get some bananas!"

"Oh."

He gave me a suspicious look before bending down to find a ticket. He came back up and handed me the small slip of blue paper.

"There you go," he said, "That'll be 400G."

I gave him the money and stuffed the ticket in my pocket, thanking him before wheeling around and heading out the door. I'd always been a gifted liar. Probably because I'd been such a good student that no one really ever expected me to do anything bad.

But when it came to Luke, I turned into a completely different person.

**Yeah, I know, I'm sorry Gill fans, but I just see him as kind of a sneak who'd do that (no offense!). I know in my last story he was kind of a jerk, but I'm going to make him nicer in this one... or at least I'll try.**

**But I will NOT make HER nice. If you're a Luke fan, you KNOW who I'm talking about. If not, you'll find out soon. Either way, I can't stand her! She irks me! Argh!**

**Anyways, hopefully I didn't offend anyone, so I'd appreciate your reviews, even if you are defending Gill or HER. They still matter to me!**


	8. A Dark Story

**I apologize for how short this chapter is, but I just really wanted to crank one more out today! So sorry if it seems kind of rushed**

**I don't own Harvest Moon**

Chapter 7

Akari's POV

This was just so great! Luke and I had been in the forest pretty much all day, just hanging out and not really doing anything in particular. But it was at night when things got better. He took me over to a little clearing and we just lay down on the ground, looking up at the stars.

It got kind of cold, so I shivered, instantly getting Luke to wrap his arms around me.

"Better?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded, snuggling into his chest. His hands stroked my back and I couldn't help but give a dreamy sigh. This was just so perfect that I couldn't really believe it was actually happening. Luke placed his lips on my neck, kissing me gently. I giggled excitedly.

That was when I started to feel his hands slide down past my back to my butt. I caught my breath and pushed him away. What was he doing? He knew what Owen had just done to me! What was he thinking?

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm sorry," he said quickly, "I just… I want you."

I sat up and pulled my knees to my chin, hugging them tightly.

"Are you a virgin, Luke?" I asked in a small voice.

His golden eyes widened in shock. Well I didn't exactly blame him; it was a really random question, and quite personal. He sat up and moved over to me, cautiously wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Why would you ask that?" he sighed, "I'm nineteen…"

I took a deep breath as he squeezed my shoulder.

"My old boyfriend almost took my virginity from me," I whispered, "It was after prom and he had found some beer and… and… Luke, I was so scared… he had gotten me in the room and everything and-and I just remember kicking him and running and running and running until I thought I'd pass out and then my friend found me and… that's why what Owen did freaked me out so bad. I'm sure Kathy would have just set him straight, but I just… it scares me so bad, Luke."

By now he was so quiet that I could hardly hear him breathe. His pupils were dilated and he just stared at me blankly, his lips in a tight line. After what felt like hours, he put his other arm around me and hugged me tighter than he ever had.

"Oh, Akari," he breathed, "I am _so _sorry… I had no idea… I wouldn't have even thought of doing that if I'd known… you poor thing, I'm sorry."

Even though I'd heard people say sorry several times, hearing it from Luke made me feel a lot better. If we'd be dating, it was nice to know that he wouldn't push me farther than I wanted to go. That made me feel so much safer with him.

He took my chin in his hand and turned my face to look into his smoldering gold eyes.

"I promise that I'd never hurt you," he whispered, "Not ever."

I smiled weakly as he gave me a big bear hug, enjoying the warmth of his body against him. Luke was making me fall really hard for him really fast, but I just didn't know if I'd be able to pick myself up against if he did hurt me.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

Luke and I walked hand in hand back to my place, admiring the beautiful night sky together. Luke never stopped talking the whole way, whether it was about the sky or the ocean or how he broke his arm jumping off a rock. He really was cute when he talked nonstop. I knew that there'd never be an awkward silence between us.

At my house, we stood outside my door for a while, not wanting to leave each other. I noticed that I was kind of short compared to him; the top of my head barely reached his shoulders. To reach his face I had to go on the tips of my toes. We kissed for a while in a sweet, gentle way. I could tell Luke was serious about never pushing me too far.

"Thanks, Luke," I whispered, "I promise that once we get closer that I'll be handle to more… intimate stuff."

Both our faces flushed and I couldn't help but feel really stupid. Who said that? I quickly reached up and took his face in my hands, trying to recover.

"I just want to save my virginity," I mumbled, "I want to give it to someone who really deserves it… someone who I love… I'm sure you do, too."

He smiled weakly as I pushed some of his messy blue hair away, caressing him a little with the tips of my fingers.

"Just be patient with me, Luke. I promise I'll give you what you want… in time."

"No one's rushing you."

I smiled at his sincerity and pecked him on the nose, squeezing his hands as I did.

"I'm gonna go to bed," I breathed, "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course you can! Why would you ask such a silly question?"

I giggled as he ruffled my hair, making my face turn even redder.

"Goodnight, Luke," I breathed as I stepped inside my house.

"Goodnight, Akari."

As I closed the door, I couldn't help but pray to the Harvest Goddess that things with Luke would work out the way I wanted them to.

**Yes, I had actually planned this chapter out ahead of time and didn't just come up with it on the spot. I wanted Akari's past to be more complex so that it could be a possible source of complications (which I'm in desperate need of)**

**So please review so I can update ASAP!**


	9. Bliss

**So this chapter's a little random, but I just wanted to make Luke and Akari closer before SHE comes in... *shudder* I really can't stand that woman... Sorry if any of you are fans of HER (though I have never met one, you never know)**

**I don't own Harvest Moon**

Chapter 8

Luke's POV

I stood behind the counter impatiently, drumming my fingers on the wood. Where was she? She always visited me every morning of every day. What was taking so long? Dad, who was standing beside me checking the money in the cash register, gave me an irritated look.

"Honestly, son, you're so impatient!"

"It's 8:10! She's always here at 8 exactly! What if she's sick? What if she got hurt? What if she got lost in the forest and is wandering around aimlessly in the woods, trying to find a way out –"

"What if she's walking up the hill right now?" my dad sighed.

My head snapped up and I looked out the window, seeing Akari's smiling face as she made her way up the hill. I beamed and darted to the door, ripping it open and charging over to her as fast as my legs could carry me. Her eyes widened and she turned in an attempt to run away, but she was too late.

I flung my arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground, swinging her around and squeezing her waist as tightly as I could.

"Luke!" she gasped, "Stop! Need! Air!"

I finally set her down and grinned at her as she tried to orient herself.

"One of these days you're gonna make me so dizzy that I'll puke," she muttered as she playfully smacked my arm.

"Lovely image," I teased.

She glared at me and I just ruffled her hair, knowing that she could never actually hurt me. I took her hand in mine, lacing our fingers together before heading back into the shop.

"Hey, Dad! Akari's here!"

"Really? I had no idea."

Akari giggled and hugged my arm, leaning her face against my bicep.

"Hi, Dale," she said in a small voice.

"Hello, dear," he said in an unusually kind voice, "How are you today? You're not working too hard on that farm are you?"

She shook her head and smiled as I squeezed her hand. For some reason, Akari was my dad's favorite person in the world. He was in such a good mood when she was around and even treated me different. It was a nice break from him being grumpy all the time.

"Did you have breakfast?" he asked, "I know Luke makes you work and then come right up to see him."

"I do not!" I said defensively.

"Actually, I forgot," she giggled, "Normally I do, but it slipped my mind this morning."

"Perfect!" my dad bellowed, "You can have breakfast with us! Anything you like, dear."

"Oh, Dale, you don't have to…"

"I insist! Come on, now, Luke here's a better cook then you'd think."

She looked up at me smiling and I felt my cheeks flush a little. Yeah, I could cook but I'd just inherited the gene from my mom. I wasn't amazing like Chase or anything.

A little while later, the four of us were sitting at the table eating French toast (Akari's request).

"This is really good, Luke," she said as she sprinkled some powdered sugar over her toast.

"Yeah, Luke," Bo chimed in, "Why do you only cook so good when your girlfriend's here?"

I shot him a dirty look as I peeled my banana, though Akari just giggled.

"Be nice, Bo," Dad said sternly, "You should be thanking Luke for the meal. It's not like you can cook."

Bo blushed furiously and looked down at his plate as I sent him a smirk. Once we were all finished eating, I grabbed my ax in one hand and Akari's hand in the other.

"We'll be back later!" I called.

"Be careful!" Dad cried, "There's supposed to be a nasty storm!"

"Okay! We will!"

I slammed the door behind us and ran down the hill, my ax swinging dangerously at my side.

"Luke, watch it!" Akari squeaked, "You're gonna stab someone with that!"

I just rolled my eyes. I knew how to handle an ax just fine. Akari and I spent the whole day in the forest, talking as I chopped trees and snuggling when I got too tired and had to take a break (yeah, I'd admit it: I snuggled!). I pretended to be tired a lot, just so I could hold Akari and kiss her. We'd been together a few weeks and I couldn't be happier. Besides Gill acting weirder than usual, everything was the best it could be.

My dad eventually turned to be right. It started dumping rain out of nowhere and Akari quickly went to hide under a tree. I panicked and grabbed her wrist, jerking her away from the tree and pulling her into a clearing.

"If lightning strikes that tree, you'd be burnt up!" I told her as she gave me a frustrated look.

I began to drag her out of the woods, clinging to my ax with my other hand. The ground beneath us became wet and muddy and I almost slipped on several occasions, which would have been really bad because of the ax. Eventually, we made it to Akari's house, which was a lot closer than mine.

I dropped the ax on the floor and shook myself like a dog, sending water flying everywhere.

"Luke!" Akari groaned, "Really? I have towels."

She went to the bathroom and threw a towel at my face, giggling when I narrowed my eyes at her. She then stepped back in the bathroom to change. I didn't really have anything to change into, so I assumed the towel would have to suffice.

I took my bandana out of my hair and rung it out, water splattering on the wood floor. After that, I peeled off my vest and shirt, drying my chest as best as I could. Then came my boots and my jeans, which I tossed off to the side with the rest of my clothes. As I stood there in my boxers, I debated on whether to keep them on or not. They were soaked and I wanted to get dry… but would it be awkward?

I decided that it would be too awkward, so I just wrapped the towel around my waist, hoping my boxers would air-dry. At that moment, Akari came out of the bathroom, wearing a pink nightgown that just reached her knees. She was humming something to herself, but I couldn't tell what. When she turned and saw me she jumped, clinging to her nightgown and gaping at me with her jaw dropped. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

Her mouth closed and she blinked a few times as she looked at me.

"Nothing," she breathed, "It's just… you look so different without your bandana… you have pretty hair, Luke."

"Pretty?"

I reached up and touched my hair. It'd always been long and it was one of the many reasons I'd been made fun of as a kid. Apparently only girls had long hair. But I didn't care. I liked it. And apparently Akari did, too.

She rolled her eyes and came over to me, rising up on the tips of her toes so that our faces were about level. I felt her hand stroke my hair and my heart began to pound. Damn, that felt good!

"It's sexy," she said in a funny voice, "Is that better than pretty?"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her against me. I just put my lips on her forehead, not bothering to give her a real response. Her head tilted down and she started fidgeting nervously.

"L-Luke… y-you're not n-naked are you?"

She looked back up at me, her face red. I grinned at her and waggled my brows flirtatiously. She gasped and pushed me away, her face turning an adorable shade of red. I burst into laughter, pulling the towel off and revealing that I wasn't naked.

"You should've seen your _face!"_ I cried, "You were so mortified!"

She glared at me and stormed over to the bed, plopping down on it so that her back was to me. I sighed and bounded over to her, putting my hands on her shoulders.

"You're so cute when you try to be mad at me," I teased.

"I am mad at you!"

Both of us knew she was lying. That made it all the more fun for me.

"Aw, come on," I sighed, "Don't make the tickle monster come out…"

Before she could protest, I was tickling her waist and she was giggling hysterically, trying to push me off of her. I pinned her on the mattress and nuzzled her neck as I kept tickling her neck, only making her laugh harder. I loved hearing her laugh. It made me feel like I was actually doing something right for once.

"Stop! Luke, my ribs! Okay, I'm not mad!"

I beamed with pride and quickly pulled the covers over us, taking her in my arms and running my fingers through her hair. She played with my bangs as I smirked at her.

"You're an ass," she said.

"Thank you!"

She rolled her eyes and I just kissed her on the lips. When I pulled back, she was smiling at me, her eyes sparkling.

Seeing her so happy made me happier than I thought possible. I never wanted this to end.

**Haha I love putting all this mushy stuff in. I know that those of you who don't care for it are waiting for the action and I promise it's coming soon! Probably the next chapter actually! Woo!**

**Please read and review! PLEASE!**


	10. Lucy

**I know I said there would be action in this chapter, but I realized that I _had _to put this in now because it wouldn't fit anywhere else. I've had this chapter in my head ever since I knew I was writing a LukexAkari fic and it means a lot to me. It's inspired by the song _Lucy _by Skillet. **

**I don't own Harvest Moon**

Chapter 9

Akari's POV

I was in an especially good mood today for some reason. Fall was starting to approach and I wanted to savor these last few days of summer with Luke; it was his favorite season after all. But as I approached the carpenter's shop, Luke didn't bound out to come hug me. That was odd. Maybe he'd just slept in.

I walked into the shop expecting to see Luke running in with his big grin. Instead, I just saw Dale sitting behind the counter, his elbow on the wood and his head in his hand. When he heard the door open, he looked up and I saw that it looked like his eyes were red. Wait? Had Dale been _crying? _

"Oh, hello, sweetie," he said when he saw me, "You look pretty today. How can I help you?"

I could tell he was trying to cover up the sorrow, but I saw right through it. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his broad shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked in the most gentle and understanding voice I could manage.

"I'm fine, dear," he said weakly, "I know you're probably looking for Luke right now, but he's out visiting someone. He should be back soon though."

I furrowed my brows. Yeah, I was worried about Dale, but who was Luke visiting? He was always here for me, every morning. This was so unlike him.

"Who's he visiting?"

"…Lucy."

I felt my heart squeeze. Lucy? Who was Lucy? I'd never heard of her. Was that his ex-girlfriend or something?

"Who's Lucy?" I asked nervously.

Dale took a deep breath and I saw that his eyes were rimmed with tears.

"Luke's mom," he forced out, "He's at the graveyard."

Luke's POV

I held the tulips tightly in my hands, looking down at the tombstone sadly.

"Hi, Mom," I murmured, "I just came to talk for a while…"

I knelt down on the grass, brushing some of the leaves away as I did. Once I placed the tulips on the ground for her, I took a deep breath and looked at the tombstone.

"You know what today is?" I asked.

There was no answer.

"It's your birthday! I brought you a dozen tulips because I know how much you love them."

A gentle breeze blew against my face and I smiled to myself.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited you in a while," I murmured, "It's just… I don't know. You remember that girl? Selena? Well, she broke my heart and I just… I don't know… I felt like you were disappointed in me so I didn't come to see you… but there's someone else now. Her name's Akari. Mom, I know you'd love her, I just know it. She's smart and funny and pretty, no, _beautiful _and she's everything I've ever wanted…"

There was another breeze, this time strong enough so that it blew my hair wildly. I smiled and gently touched the tombstone. It was cold and rough, nothing like my mother.

"I… I think I love her, Mom," I whispered, "We haven't been together long, but that doesn't matter! You told me you and dad fell in love at first sight! It's kinda like that… but I don't know if I should tell her… I already know I don't deserve her, so what if I accidentally drive her away?"

I leaned against the tombstone, wishing it was my real mother so she could wrap her arms around me and comfort me.

"You'd love her, Mom. She's just… so… perfect! I've never been happier in my life except when you were here… I really miss you, Mom. Dad's trying but I think it's hard because you're gone… Why'd you have to go? We love you…"

The breeze returned, almost caressing the side of my face.

"I know, I know," I sighed, "It was your time… but I just wish your time could've been a little later…"

The breeze whirled around me, kicking up some of the leaves.

"I love you, too," I murmured, "I hope you're getting treated right up there. You deserve only the best, Mom, because you _were _the best."

A tear rolled over my cheek, but I didn't bother to wipe it away. I didn't care if I cried in front of her; she was my mom after all. After a while of just sitting there and feeling her presence, I realized that Akari was probably waiting for me.

"Oh, I forgot to tell Akari I was visiting you," I said, "I'm really sorry, Mom, but I gotta go see her… Maybe I'll bring her to meet you soon."

I felt the breeze again as I stood up and smiled again. She really was the best mom.

"I promise I'll come back to visit you soon. I'll tell Dad to come see you soon… it's just harder for him because you were married and everything… I love you, Mom!"

As I ran from the graveyard and back to my house to check on Akari, I could've sworn I heard a gentle voice whisper something in my ear.

"_I love you, too… my precious Luke."_

**I feel like no one ever develops on Luke's mother, so I really wanted to make her important. I cried the first time I ever heard this song (which was introduced to me by my best friend, whose clever anonymous name is "me") and I cried writing this chapter. I really hope it brought out as much emotion in you as it did to me.**

**Please review. That's all I'm going to say. **


	11. Secrets

**I'm really glad about the awesome reviews I got for the last chapter:-) It means so much to me! Now I have to write this chapter, which is... well... you'll see**

**I don't own Harvest Moon**

Chapter 10

Akari's POV

Kathy was giving me a weird look as I sat at the bar, twirling the straw in my drink impatiently.

"What's up with you?" she asked, "You're just kind of… staring."

"Huh? Oh, I'm just waiting for Luke. He says he wants to tell me something and told me to meet him here…"

"The bar? Quite the romantic, isn't he?"

I stuck my tongue out at her as I kept twirling the straw. Summer had ended and it was getting a little chilly, so I was kind of happy Luke wanted to meet me somewhere indoors. Even if it was the bar.

"Oh, Kathy, he's the most romantic guy in the whole wide world!"

I got up and twirled around a little, bouncing in delight. Kathy just laughed at me, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you just don't feel the same way I do!" I squeaked, "Once you find someone, you'll know why I'm acting like this!"

"Yeah because there are so many desirable bachelors on this island."

I sighed. Kathy would find someone soon, I just knew it! There was always someone for everyone. Just as I started to tell her that, the door swung open and I turned around to see who'd come in, hoping for Luke.

"I'm _back!" _an unfamiliar voice sang.

A woman about my age stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips. She was wearing what looked like what Princess Jasmine wore, except that it was green and not blue. A see-through green cloth covered her arms and stomach, exposing her tanned body. Her auburn hair was worn up in an unusual bun, a thick piece of hair hanging in front of her face. She had some serious curves that made me feel like a toothpick. The second her strange violet eyes rested on me, a scowl grew on her plump lips.

"Who are you?" she asked.

I just stared at her. Who was she? I'd never seen her in my life. Kathy came around the bar and put an arm around my shoulder, holding me protectively.

"What do you want, Selena?" she sighed, "I thought you said you'd never come back here."

Selena narrowed her eyes, shifting her weight onto her other leg.

"Gill told me I could have my job back," she said, "And since he's the mayor's son, I'm taking it."

"Oh, get over yourself, Selena! Honestly, I'm glad that Luke dumped you when he had the chance!"

"What?" I breathed.

I turned to Kathy, who was watching me wide-eyed with her mouth slightly open. Her arm had gone slightly limp around my shoulders.

"Kathy, what'd you say?"

"N-Nothing, Akari… Come on, let me walk you home."

"But I'm meeting Luke here…"

Selena's eyebrows skyrocketed and she stood straight up, stiffening her back.

"Excuse me," she said, "Cowgirl, let me talk with this little girl for a moment, will you?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kathy said nervously.

"No, I want to hear what she has to say," I said.

Kathy gave me a worried look, but went into the back of the bar, leaving me alone with this exotic woman.

"Well," she sighed, "Akari, isn't it? Let's talk."

She took me over to a table, where we sat down. She twirled the piece of hair in her face, giving me a weird look.

"So _Luke_," she sighed, dragging out his name, "Are you dating him?"

I blushed and nodded, not even bothering to try and hide my happiness. Just thinking about him made my heart flutter. Selena seemed to think otherwise. She gave me an overly sympathetic look and reached over to put her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, honey," she breathed, "Get out while you can! He's only gonna break your heart!"

I furrowed my brows, feeling my heart falter. What was she talking about? He was the most important person to me.

"I think you've got the wrong Luke," I told her, "My Luke is the sweetest person I've ever met."

Selena wrinkled her nose in disdain, shaking her head and clucking her tongue.

"Sweetie, I know he seems like that, but he's going to hurt you! Look, he and I dated a few years ago… When he found out I was pregnant, he freaked out and dumped me. He couldn't handle that commitment."

"Selena, he's –"

I froze midsentence. Pregnant? He'd gotten her _pregnant? _But that meant…

"Well, I miscarried," she added, "So he's a lucky bastard! I mean he was sixteen when I found out… could you imagine _him _being the dad of a three year old right now?"

My throat tightened and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Luke had almost been a dad. He'd just turned twenty, so Selena was right when she said he'd have a three year old. I couldn't comprehend it. Just as I was about to protest, the door swung open again and there was Luke, big grin and all. But when he saw Selena, it completely disappeared.

"What… what are you doing here?" he asked breathlessly.

Selena stood up and put her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"I'm explaining to your poor girlfriend what an ass you are," she spat, "Saving her a lot of trouble over you!"

"Selena, stop poisoning her mind!" he hissed.

I pushed myself away from the table, my mind in a daze.

"Akari! Akari, honey, don't listen to a word she says!"

He ran over to me, grabbing my shoulders and looking into my eyes worriedly. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes as he brushed my hair out of my face.

"You _lied _to me," I sobbed, "You… you _lied!"_

"Akari, she's lying! She's just trying to get back at me!"

"For getting her pregnant?"

His mouth clamped shut and I could feel his hands tighten on my shoulders. Selena was smirking out of the corner of my eye.

"Akari, I was young and stupid," he breathed, "I didn't know what I was doing…"

"You told me you hadn't yet. I thought you were going to save it like me… for the person you love…"

"If I could, I would… I wish I had it back so I could give it to you… I love you, Akari."

I could feel my heart squeeze. He loved me? Really? Or was he just saying that to get me to forgive him? I tried pulling away from him, but he wouldn't let go, holding me and trying to bring me closer.

"Please," he whispered, "Please, Akari, don't hate me, I hadn't met you, I would've never…"

"Leave me _alone!" _I screamed, tearing out of his arms.

I ran out of the bar, pushing past him and Selena, blinded by the tears.

I should've known. I should've known that it was all too good to be true. It was all just a lie.

**Ugh. I HATE HER. Soooo much. This chapter wasn't my favorite, but I love some complications! This is kind of a big one!**

**Please review! I love this positive feedback!**


	12. Forgiving

**I know that the last chapter was kind of a cliffhanger so you're all probably expecting some exciting complications! But as of now, they aren't exactly in this chapter, but they'll slowly sneak in at some times later... I have a feeling this story's gonna be kind of long, just a warning.**

**I don't own Harvest Moon**

Chapter 11

Luke's POV

I didn't know what to do. I'd told her I loved her and… she ran away from me. That wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to tell me she loved me and we'd kiss and hug and everything would be perfect. But Selena had to go and ruin it all… Selena!

I snapped my head over to where she was still standing, her lips pursed as she glared at me. She looked so smug it sickened me.

"You bitch!" I shirked, "You _swore _you wouldn't bring that up again!"

"Well I thought she had a right to know," she said, sticking her nose in the air, "Since you two were dating."

"_Are _dating. I'm gonna find her and fix this… I always knew you were selfish, Selena, but this is a new low even for you."

"Oh, stop whining! That _girl _is a low for you! Are you blind or something? She's wimpy, small, plain, has stringy hair, no curves… ugh what is wrong with you?"

I narrowed my eyes and stormed up to her, completely towering over her body. For some reason, she wasn't as intimidated as I thought she'd be. She just smirked at me evilly.

"Back _off, _Selena," I growled, "I'm not kidding. I love her and I'm _not_ letting you take that away from me… You already took the one thing I wish I could give to Akari."

She rolled her eyes and reached up on her toes, sliding her hand up my arm to my shoulder.

"Oh, stop it," she said in that seductive voice I knew too well, "You know you _loved _it… you were an animal…"

The next thing I knew she was kissing me, her tongue moving around wildly against my face. I shoved her away instantly, wiping my face with the back of my hand.

"Stop!" I cried, "Selena, I mean it! I don't _want _you! You're a selfish, spoiled brat who doesn't care about anyone but herself! Get out of my _life!"_

I pushed my way to the door, ignoring her yelling after me.

"You can't run away from me, Luke!" she screeched, "You know it's me you want!"

I snorted and slammed the door on her. Really? What was her problem? What did I ever see in her? Once I was outside, I looked around to see if Akari was around. I had to fix things with her as soon as I could. She wasn't on the docks, or around any of the shops. She must've gone home.

I'd never run faster in my life. My lungs hurt and my feet felt like they were going to fall off. But I didn't care. I just had to fix things. I didn't know how I was going to do it, but I knew I had to.

"Akari!" I cried as I pounded on her door, "Akari, _please, _open up! Just let me talk to you!"

"Go away! I don't wanna see your lying face!"

"Akari… I never said I was a virgin… I just asked why you asked… You can't say I lied."

For a while I just stood there, waiting for her to open the door, praying that she would. She couldn't leave me now. Not now.

After what felt like hours, the door cracked open and I could just barely see Akari's gentle, tearstained face. I felt like such a monster for causing it.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Let me hold you," I blurted without thinking, "Honey, you look so sad…"

"Don't call me that!"

She started to slam the door on me but I shoved my foot in the way, the force of the door almost breaking it.

"I'm not letting you go!" I whispered, "You mean too much to me!"

She paused for a moment, looking down at my foot. The second she moved the door away, I bounded inside, closing the door behind me and taking her tightly in my arms. She caught her breath, resisting at first but slowly relaxing in my arms.

"I didn't lie to you," I told her, "But Selena… she _was _telling the truth… but I never loved her! Never! It was all lust… it's not like what we have… this is love."

I took her chin in my hand, making her look up at me. Her eyes were moist with tears, but she didn't look as sad as she did before.

"Do you love me, Akari?" I asked, "Because I know I love you."

I pushed her hair out of her face, feeling her soft skin against the tips of my fingers.

"I-I… I think so… yeah, I love you… I'm just scared of getting hurt."

"I told you I wouldn't hurt you! I'm not as bad as Selena makes me out to be."

She just looked at me, obviously unconvinced that I was telling the truth. Why were women so difficult? As I looked at her, an idea popped into my head. It was kind of risky, but people did crazy things for love. Why not?

I scooped her up in my arms, carrying her over to her bed. She caught her breath and looked at me wide-eyed, instantly knowing what I was doing.

"Luke… I-I…"

"If this is what it takes to prove to you that I love you and won't hurt you, then I'm going to do it… as long as that's okay with you."

The second I said that, her eyes gleamed a little with appreciation and I could feel her move closer to me in acceptance. I felt a smirk on my lips as I laid her down on the mattress. Yeah, I'd done this before, but I was stupid. It didn't count. _This _was my real first time. And I loved every second of it.

**Ooh scandalous! Hehe I kind of wanted to wait to put this in, but I got too impatient. There will be more drama coming up soon!**

**Please review, guys! I love the ones I've been getting recently! It means a lot!**


	13. Some Morning

**First, I just want to thank all my dedicated reviewers who have been giving me such awesome feedback! It makes me feel great to know that people actually read and like what I write!**

**Second, this is an odd chapter... not that important, but not a filler... It's complicated. You'll see!**

**I don't own Harvest Moon**

Chapter 12

Akari's POV

There was something in my hair, but it didn't bother me for some reason. It almost felt normal. But I was still curious as to _what _it was. I forced my eyes to open, but was met with a wild tangle of blue. It was funny how quickly I realized what was going on. Luke's fingers were playing with my hair and my face was nuzzled comfortably in his neck.

It was good to be in love.

I brushed my lips against his throat, causing him to moan and press me closer to him. He twirled a strand of my hair in his finger, curling it into a little spring.

"I see you're up," he murmured, "Good morning, beautiful."

"Morning, handsome."

I pulled away so I could look at him. His hair was down and messy, strands of it touching my cheek. He was so cute with his hair down… I pushed some of his crazy bangs out of his face, looking into his golden, cat-like eyes. How did I get so lucky?

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

"I love you more."

"No, I love _you _more."

We were at it for quite a while, arguing over how much we loved each other like people did in those sappy movies. But I didn't care! It just felt so right.

After a while, I could hear his stomach growling and couldn't help but smile. He'd rather love me than eat. Too cute! But I felt bad, so I got out of bed and grabbed a robe, wrapping it around my naked body to hide myself. Luke just smiled at me as I got food out of the refrigerator, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

As I let the bacon cook, there was a knock on the door, making me jump. Who would be visiting me now? It was early, wasn't it?

"Luke, put some pants on," I snapped.

He busted out in laughter and I just stuck my tongue out at him. I quickly ran over to the door as Luke pulled his boxers on, hoping whoever was here wouldn't notice him. The last thing I needed was for people to think I was a slut. Normally I wouldn't have minded if someone came and saw me in a robe with bed head, but this was different.

"Gill!" I squeaked.

I pulled the robe tightly around me, turning a bright red as I tried to smooth my hair out. Now that it had gotten colder, Gill had traded in his sweater vest for a white vest over a long-sleeved blue shirt and some long, white pants. He furrowed his brows at my surprised reaction, a little smirk on his lips.

"What? I can't come see you?" he asked.

"No, you can," I said, "B-But I just d-didn't expect you… what's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to get some lunch, but it looks like you just woke up… That's weird. You're usually up at the crack of dawn taking care of this place."

Well great. Now what was I supposed to do? Gill was my friend… I couldn't lie to him. But he would flip if he knew that Luke was here.

"Well, you see, um… um…"

"Is that Gilly?"

I froze at the sound of Luke's voice. Well there went whatever lie I was going to come up with. Gill raised his brows, putting his fists in his pockets. An arm went around my waist and I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Luke holding me, only wearing his boxers. Oh, Luke. I loved him, but he could be so dense.

"Hey, Gilly!" Luke sighed, "What brings you here?"

Gill's jaw dropped and I'd never seen anyone's eyes get so big. I could feel my face get even redder and all I wanted to do was disappear.

"W-What a-are _you _doing h-here?" Gill gasped in horror.

"Just getting up," Luke said, "I _think_ Akari's making bacon, but I'm not sure… it looks a little suspicious."

He squeezed my waist and kissed the top of my head, Gill watching mortified.

"I thought… didn't Selena come back?"

"Yeah, but I told her off real good!" Luke said proudly, "Now I've got Akari and she's all mine!"

He grabbed my waist and lifted me off the ground, squeezing me tight. I couldn't help but feel bad at the sight of Gill's face. He looked so… disappointed.

"I'm just… gonna go," he said weakly, "I'll see you later…"

I wanted to tell him to stay, but I knew it would just make things even more awkward. So I let him walk off as Luke held me, nuzzling his face in my hair.

"Come on! That bacon actually smells pretty good and I'm hungry!"

He scooped me up in his arms and kicked the door closed, carrying me over to the kitchen. As he set me down, he realized I wasn't laughing and smiling like normal.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Luke… you just bounded up to Gill in boxers while in my house… don't you think that's a little awkward?"

He just shrugged.

"I don't need to impress Gill," he said, "I don't care what he thinks about me."

"But, Luke… now he knows what we were… up to last night."

He grinned and untied the band around my waist, starting to pull open my robe.

"That means he's not gonna try and steal you away from me," he purred.

"Luke!"

I slapped his hand away, pulling my robe tighter around me. His grin widened and he reached out quickly, tearing my robe open so he could see all of me. I tried covering myself back up, but he'd grabbed me and carried me back to the bed, practically throwing me on the mattress. We rolled around for a little while, until the smell of burning bacon caught my attention. I leapt off the bed and ran over to the stove, wrapping my robe around me again.

"Smells great!" Luke called from the bed, "I think I can get used to your cooking, babe!"

I stuck my tongue out at him as I tried to save the bacon. But his words got me thinking. It was almost like there was a hidden meaning. If he could get used my cooking, did that mean he wanted to have it all the time? As in live with me? But that meant that we'd get married… married!

**Haha! Cliffhanger! What will happen? Will they get married? Or does Gill have something up his sleeve? Hehe...**

**Please review! It really does mean a lot, even though I say that all the time!**


	14. Untraditional

**Now it's time to find out the answer to the cliffhanger from the last chapter! This part of the story is kind of going to go a little fast, but things will slow down and the plot will thicken in the future... hehe**

**I don't own Harvest Moon**

Chapter 13

Luke's POV

Owen was giving me the weirdest look ever. It kind of looked like a cross between confusion and pride.

"You really did it?" he asked, "You actually slept with her?"

I beamed and nodded, feeling even happier than usual. Owen rolled his eyes and nudged me with his elbow, giving me a mischievous look.

"You're crazy, man," he sighed, "First Selena and now Akari? You're such a womanizer!"

"Hey, stop it! Selena was just a… a want. Akari's… she's a _need. _I _need _her, Owen! I love her!"

I felt all tingly just thinking about her, my heart beating a little faster.

"Dude, you're a mess! You said her name and now you're all red! I think you should start looking for a blue feather."

"W-What?"

I could feel my face pale and my heart skip a beat. A blue feather? Marriage?_ Me?_ I knew that I loved Akari, but marriage was such a big step. What if Akari wasn't ready for it? But something inside me told me what I had to do.

"Hey, Owen… I'm gonna need your help. I'm looking for a blue feather."

Akari's POV

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "You said we were going to lunch…"

I pouted at Luke, who was looking at me sympathetically. Normally I wouldn't mind if he had to cancel a date, but this was so unexpected. I'd just been getting ready to go with him and _now_ he was cancelling?

"I know, but I gotta do something," he said sheepishly, "But how about we go to dinner? Pretty please, sweetie?"

He stuck his lip out and whined like a puppy, looking too adorable for words to describe. How could I not give in to that face?

"Fine," I groaned, "Meet me at the Ocarina Inn at… seven?"

"Perfect! Just like you!"

He lifted me in the air and swung me around, restricting oxygen from getting into my lungs. Once he set me down, he kissed the top of my head and ran off to the Garmon Mine District, almost skipping more than running. I giggled as I went to my barn. He was too adorable!

By now I'd gotten a sheep to share the barn with my cow, which was fully grown and giving me milk. My two chickens and duck also helped by laying me eggs to help me with my income. I was starting to finally make a decent amount of money.

The rest of the day I decided to go and visit Flute Fields to see Anissa and Renee. We hung around all day, talking about our boyfriends and lives and anything we could think about. It was nice to just have a day with the girls. Luke cancelling our date didn't seem so bad.

But when the time to go to the inn did come, I was super excited. Something inside me told me that this was going to be a special night, so I put on a denim skirt, some leggings and a ruffled white shirt. It seemed nice.

I entered the inn and was mobbed by Maya, who gave me a huge smile.

"Hi, Akari! Table for two?"

She started giggling the moment I nodded and took me to a table with two chairs, the grin on her face kind of creeping me out.

"I'll wait until Luke gets here to take your order," she said, "Unless you want something now."

"I'll wait. Thanks."

Maya nodded and skipped away to Chase, who rolled his eyes at her. It didn't take long for Luke to arrive, and when he did, he made quite the entrance. Now that it was fall, he'd traded in his vest for a red shirt covered in a black jacket, with green sleeves that reached his elbows. There was a bouquet of roses in his hands and his smile looked much more sweet than bright. He came over to the table, awkwardly standing there, unsure of what to do. After a minute, he offered me the roses, which I quickly took.

"These are beautiful, Luke," I breathed, "Why the spontaneous act of romance, though?"

"What? I can't give the girl I love flowers?"

He seemed to go back to his normal self and kissed the top of my head before sitting in the chair across from me. Unfortunately, he got quiet again and only spoke to Maya when she asked what we wanted to eat. What was wrong? Had I dressed wrong? Did my breath smell? Was he trying to break up with me?

I almost choked on the food I was eating. Luke looked at me worriedly and reached over to pat my back. That was when I noticed something fall out of his sleeve onto the table. Something blue. His eyes got big and he snatched the thing off the table, trying to hide it.

"Luke? What's that?"

"N-Nothing. It's nothing. What are you talking about?"

He fidgeted uneasily, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Luke, what's going on? You haven't talked to me the whole time we've been eating…"

When he didn't answer, I got up and leaned over the table, reaching in his lap and snatching whatever was in his lap. His jaw dropped and he tried to get it back, his face pale.

"Akari, no! Wait! Please!"

I sat back down and looked at whatever I'd grabbed. My heart practically stopped. A blue feather. It was _actually _a blue feather. I looked up to see Luke's hands covering his face in embarrassment.

"It was supposed to be more romantic than this," he groaned, "I was going to ask you what you wanted to do with your life and lead into it… this is all messed up!"

He brought his hands away from his face, looking at me embarrassed. Still, he got out of the chair and came over to me, getting on one knee and looking at me nervously. His hands took mine, but I still clutched to the feather, afraid it would fly away.

"Akari… will you marry me?"

Of course, there was only one thing I could say.

**Normally I write proposals as super mushy and emotional and teary, but I thought "Let's do something different!" And I kind of like it! But that's just me.**

**Please review! I have a few ideas for conflicts but I'd love to hear your input!**


	15. Someone Special

**So a pretty happy ending at the end of the last chapter. But I promised you all complications and they shall come!... As soon as I think of some really good ones... Don't worry! My brain will come up with some soon... it's pretty good at that.**

**I don't own Harvest Moon**

Chapter 14

Akari's POV

"Luke, where are we going?" I asked softly.

"It's a surprise."

I smiled and hugged his arm as we walked, inhaling the sweet smell of wood and honey that always clung to him. It was so warm and familiar. I loved it… just like I loved him.

Practically the second I'd accepted his proposal he paid the bill at the inn and told me he had something he wanted to show me. It caught me off guard, but that was just like Luke. Always surprising me.

It was dark outside and the moon cast an eerie glow, but I didn't mind. Luke was there to protect me. We walked up the hill towards the church, a cold wind blowing against us. I hid in his arm, trying to hide myself from the cold. Luke instantly took off his jacket and draped it around me, continuing to walk in just his red t-shirt. I tried protesting, but he refused to even listen to me, so I decided I might as well put the jacket on. Because he was so much taller than me it was _huge, _but it did keep me warm.

He led us down the cliff beside the church, where the graveyard was at the bottom. I furrowed my brows in confusion. Why was he taking me to the graveyard? Did he want me to get scared so I'd hold onto him the rest of the night? That didn't seem like Luke.

His fingers intertwined with mine and he looked at me lovingly, a small smile on his lips.

"There's someone special I want you to meet," he murmured.

He squeezed my hand and took me farther in the graveyard until we got to a small gray tombstone with a few old tulips lying in front of it.

"Mom," he whispered, "I brought someone for you to meet."

I caught my breath and looked at him in shock. He'd actually brought me to meet his mother. He really loved me. This was so sweet.

Luke got on his knees and I quickly followed, not sure how to act when talking to a spirit.

"This is Akari," he said, "I love her… and we're gonna get married, Mom!"

A wind whirled around us suddenly, blowing up my hair. I clung to Luke, who just held me and smiled.

"Can you see her from up there, Mom?" he asked, "She's the most beautiful girl on this whole island!"

I blushed as he kissed my nose, tightening his arm around me. A gentle breeze blew against my face, almost like fingertips were brushing my skin.

"Say something to her," Luke encouraged, "It would mean a lot to her."

I was so touched that I couldn't really think of anything to say.

"Um… hi, Luke's mom."

"_Call me, Lucy, dear."_

I jumped and clung tighter to Luke, who gently rubbed my arm.

"L-Lucy," I whispered, "Um, I'm Akari. It's really an honor to meet you. I feel kind of special for Luke to let me see you. I know how much he loves you and that you mean a lot to him."

There was that breeze again, sending a chill up my spine.

"Your son is the most amazing guy I've ever met," I continued, "He's so funny and handsome and smart and energetic and loving and… I couldn't thank you enough for bringing him to this world."

I leaned against Luke, who turned to me with tears in his eyes; my own eyes were getting moist as well. It was just a touching moment that I couldn't keep the tears from flowing.

"I wish you could be here," Luke whimpered as he hugged me, "I wish you could be at my wedding and cry when I kiss her and hug me too long and say embarrassing things about me… I'd give anything to have you back, Mom. I love you."

We stayed there for a long time, holding each other and crying as we talked to his mom. It felt kind of odd to be talking to someone who was dead, but it almost felt like she was there with us, comforting us and watching over us. Like an angel.

"Luke," I whispered at one point, "My mom left when I was three… I don't know where she went, but I don't care. I hate her for leaving me. But you… your mom didn't want to leave you. She loved you more than anything…"

My tears came harder and Luke pulled me in his lap, pressing my face into his chest as he soothingly stroked my hair.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured, "I didn't know that, sweetie…"

"It's okay… I bet your mom was a great person and is proud of you for becoming such a wonderful man."

"_I am."_

A chill went up my spine, but Luke hugged me tighter and kissed my head, making me forget about the gentle voice that I thought I'd heard.

"Does that mean your dad is going to come for the wedding?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll call him. He's gonna love you, I know it."

"Just like how my mom and dad love you."

I smiled weakly, nuzzling my face in his neck. He was such an amazing person. I couldn't help but wonder if I deserved someone so perfect. But I was too selfish to care.

He was mine and I was never going to let him go. Not ever.

**I thought this was really important because Luke had said earlier that he wanted Akari to meet Lucy, and now she has in a very touching, mushy chapter. How sweet!**

**As usual, I'm going to have to ask you all for reviews... and any ideas if you have them! I'd like to know what my fans want and hope for so I can give it to them!**


	16. The Encounter

**Just as a heads up, I almost didn't put this chapter up today and then I realized how many people are dying for me to update, so I wrote all this in about a half hour! Woot! Yay for reviewers!**

**This chapter started out fairly normal, but as I got farther into it, I thought "Let's do something random that no one's ever done!" And so that's what you shall get. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Harvest Moon.**

Chapter 15

I wasn't quite sure how I was supposed to tell my dad about my sudden engagement to Luke. I'd never really had a serious boyfriend before, so this would be quite a surprise. But I had to tell him sooner or later. So, the morning after Luke popped the question, I grabbed my phone and dialed my dad's number.

"Hello?" a deep voice yawned.

"Hi, Daddy!"

"Akari! Sweetheart, is that you?"

His voice had perked up and he no longer sounded like he'd just woken up.

"Yeah, Dad, it's me."

"Oh, it's so good to hear from you! It's been months! Has farm life really been _that _busy?"

I giggled and rolled my eyes. To be honest, I did kind of feel bad for not calling him in so long. But I'd been busy with the farm and Luke and friends and Luke and making money and Luke…

"Actually," I said, "I have some big news for you… I'm getting _married!"_

"_Married? _W-what?"

A huge grin lit up my face and I was kind of glad no one could see the goofy look I was making.

"Akari, I don't believe this!" he cried, "I didn't even know you had a boyfriend!"

"Yeah… Sorry I didn't tell you about that sooner."

"It doesn't matter now! My baby's getting married! When's the wedding?"

"Um… next week."

Yeah, that was pretty soon. But weddings happened fast on Castanet for some reason. To be honest, I didn't really mind. The sooner the better!

"Next week?" he gasped, "When did the guy propose?"

"Last night. Oh, Daddy, do you think you can come soon? I want you to meet him… he's so wonderful!"

"I'm sure he is if he's marrying my little angel."

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes he acted like I was a little girl again, even though I'd just told him that I was getting married.

"Come as soon as you can, Daddy! I gotta go now, so I'll see you soon. Love you!"

"Love you, too, sweetheart."

I hung up and began fantasizing about my wedding. My beautiful dress, my dad crying as he gave me away to Luke, the loving look he'd give me…

My fantasies stopped as I stepped outside of my house. Someone I'd never seen before was looking at my crops. It was clearly a woman, with long dark brown hair cascading down her back. She was wearing a long white dress that hung loosely around her body. On her feet were white sandals to match her dress. When I opened the door, she turned to me and gave me a dazzling smile, her teeth impossibly white.

"Hello," she said in a musical voice, "Sorry if I'm intruding…"

"No, you're not, it's just… I haven't seen you around before."

I closed the door and nervously walked her direction. She gracefully came towards me, seeming to glide over the ground.

"My name's Lucy," she said, "It's been a long time since I've been on Castanet."

I could feel my eyes widen. Lucy? As in _Luke's mom?_ But this woman barely looked like she was thirty… there was no way she could be his mom.

"My name's Akari. My fiancé's mom was named Lucy."

I didn't know why I said that last part. Maybe I was just making sure it wasn't his mom, even though I knew it wasn't her. His mom wasn't alive and this woman was too young.

"Really?" she asked, "You're marrying Luke?"

I blinked in surprise. That was a little spooky.

"How did you know?"

"I knew Lucy when I lived here. Luke was such a good kid, always bouncing off the walls with energy… But Lucy simply adored him. She loved him so much that she was just about the happiest person in the world when she found out she was pregnant with a daughter."

I almost passed out. Pregnant? Luke had a sister? Lucy's face fell and she looked down at the ground.

"Unfortunately she passed away while carrying the baby," she said, "Dale and Luke were just crushed…"

Oh. Now I knew what had happened to his sister. That was horrible! The woman looked back up and gave me a weak smile, her teeth gleaming.

"Could you tell them I say hi?" she asked, "I miss them terribly."

"Why don't you go up and tell them? They're just up this hill."

"I'm afraid I have to go. But please tell them I miss them… tell Dale to be happy and Luke to be a good husband."

Go? But hadn't she just gotten here? This woman was a bit odd. I looked harder at her and realized something that made me gasp. Her eyes were the same golden color as Luke's. It _was _Lucy! It had to be! But… how? Her smile widened and she suddenly pulled me into a hug.

"You're a clever little girl," she sighed, "But don't go telling anyone you actually _saw _me. I might get kicked out of heaven."

She winked and I just gaped at her. There was no way this could be happening. It had to be a dream. This wasn't real.

"Tell them I love them," she said, "And, just for the record, I love _you _just as much as Luke said I would. You're just right for my baby boy. I can't wait to see your wedding."

And just like that, she was gone.

**GASP! Lucy actually made an _appearance! _I'm pretty sure no one's ever done that before, so that idea is completely original and I'm kind of happy I thought of it because Lucy is a new, happier complication (what? not all complications are actually bad).**

**I just wanted to thank all the dedicated reviewers who have been reviewing this story constantly and tell me how wonderful it is! It means so much to me! And if you're not already one of those people, you can become one... (hint hint)**


	17. Long Time No See

**Aaaahhhhh! I'm back! I wasn't gone very long but it felt like it. It's been DAYS since I've updated (which is a really long time for me). I've just had a lot of crap going on in my life and I didn't really want to write this chapter because it's boring and... ugh. Life is so stressful! But I know how many of you wanted an update, so this is the best I've got. It sucks, but I promise the next one will be better. This is kind of just a filler because I didn't want it to be a part of what will be the next chapter. Anyways, enjoy!**

**I don't own Harvest Moon (sadly)**

Chapter 16

After the whole Lucy encounter, I tried to act as normal as I could around Luke. I held his hand and kissed him like normal, but he was probably able to tell that something was up. But since he didn't ten to dwell on things for long, it probably escaped his mind quickly. I didn't mind. The day after I'd talked to my dad, he told me he'd be there the next day.

I couldn't wait for Dad to get here. He would get along so well with Dale (they had a lot in common) and I knew he'd just love Luke. Who couldn't? He was just so lovable!

The day my dad was to arrive, I brought Luke with me to the docks so we could greet him together. As we stood at the dock and the boat anchored, I squeezed Luke's hand tightly. This was it! A moment later, I recognized a tall, strong figure coming down the gangplank with a duffel bag in his hand. I couldn't contain my excitement; I let go of Luke's hand and ran to my dad, flinging my arms around him and hugging him as tight as I could.

"Hi, Daddy! I missed you!"

His arms wrapped around me to return the embrace.

"I missed you, too, sweetheart!" he sighed, "It's great to see you!"

I pull away so I can look up at him. People always said I looked just like my dad: the brown hair and brown eyes. But he was so tall and well-built while I was short and scrawny. But I guessed that was good since I didn't want to have a man's figure.

"So where's this boy who's stealing you away from me?" my dad teased as he ruffled my hair.

I looked back to see Luke bounding up to us, his regular smile on his face.

"Yo! I mean… hello. I'm Luke."

He stood beside me and straightened his back, making me feel like a dwarf. My dad raised his brow curiously, but offered his hand, which Luke shook with more control than I thought possible.

"Hello, Luke," my dad said, "I'm Jeff, Akari's dad."

"I know. She's been so excited to see you!"

I hugged Luke's arm and a smile crept on my father's lips.

"And I'm excited to be here," he said, "I didn't think Akari would get married so… young. How old are you, Luke?"

"Twenty. Just a little older than her."

My dad smiled in approval. He'd never wanted me to be with an older man, and apparently that still applied. Something about them using me to their advantage and not meaning what they said and stuff like that. I'd never dated an older guy (well, significantly older) so I wasn't going to worry about it.

"How about we go home?" I offered, "I'll help you get settled in and we can give you a tour."

"That sounds great."

We headed over to my place and I showed my dad around the farm. He'd always loved animals, so he seemed to be right at home. After that, Luke and I took him around town to meet everyone. I kind of hoped he'd meet a woman he liked, but during the tour I realized there were no single women his age. Wow. Really? There were plenty of single men but no women? What's up with that?

Either way, I was just glad that I got to give my dad a tour. He really seemed to like the place and was glad that I was happy here. He also seemed to approve of Luke, which was the really important thing. Luke had acted polite and was calmer than I'd ever seen him. He was really trying to make a good impression, which made me love him even more. But now it was time for the moment of truth: for him to have dinner with me, Luke and Dale.

**Hey, I warned you! Bad chapter! Bleh I don't like it... It's short and boring and just... ugh. But, like I said, the next one will be much more interesting and so please read on once it's up! I promise the whole story won't suck as much as this chapter.**

**Oh, also, I wanted to know if you guys think I should make this a super long book or write a sequel instead? I kind of want to start the other bachelor story (FYI, it's probably going to be Chase) but I want to know how this one will be laid out before that. I was thinking of making it just one really long story, but I'm not so sure. So please let me know!**

**Um, you guys don't have to review this chapter if you don't want... it sucks. I know I normally try to hint at you to review but I'm doing something I don't think any other author's ever done before: telling you that you don't have to review. If you want to tell me how bad this is, go ahead. If you want to lie and say it's good, you can do that, too. Either way I don't mind.**


	18. Misunderstanding

**Finally, I'm updating! It's only been a few days, but it feels like it's been weeks. I love all these reviews, you guys! It really means a lot to me. **

**So this chapter basically picks up where the last one left off. I also noticed I haven't narrated with Luke in a while, so the next one will probably be from his POV.**

**Anyways, hope you like it!**

Chapter 17

I really hoped this was going to go well. Dinner was crucial when parents were meeting their future in-laws. It was kind of like the official first impression. I just hoped nothing would go wrong. I'd taken the liberty of cooking the meal so that the boys could bond, but it probably wasn't a very smart idea since I wasn't that good of a cook. But I did manage to make some spaghetti and garlic bread without setting the house on fire. Almost the second we sat down, the interrogation began.

"So how long were you two dating before you popped the question?" my dad asked.

Luke slurped up a noodle before answering.

"Since the beginning of summer."

My dad raised a brow incredulously.

"That's not very long."

"Well, when you know, you know. And I just knew that Akari's the one for me!"

He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, my dad watching as I giggled to wipe the spaghetti sauce off. Luke was just so good at being romantic without even trying.

"Well, that's good," my dad said, "Marriage is a very big commitment and you aren't afraid to dive right in. Dedicating yourself to someone else for the rest of your life. That's quite brave."

I noticed Luke hesitate before shoveling another forkful of noodles in his mouth.

"So, Dale," my dad said, "How long have you owned this place?"

The two of them went off into a long conversation about carpentry and the past and other things. I looked over at Luke, who was picking at his food. That wasn't like him at all. Normally he used the fork as a fork_lift. _

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

He turned to look at me, a small smile pulling at his lips. It was almost impossible for him not to smile.

"I'm fine, sweetie," he assured, "Just… it's nothing. This is really good."

As if to prove it, he shoved a huge lump of spaghetti in his mouth, smiling happily through it as I giggled.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Dad said to Dale, "I can't wait for grandkids!"

Luke gagged on his spaghetti and coughed it up back on the plate, causing my dad to wrinkle his nose in disgust. I anxiously patted Luke on the back, looking at him confused.

"It's a little early to be thinking about that, isn't it?" Luke gasped.

"Well, you _are _getting married. Kids usually come along shortly after, right?"

"Dad!" I said quickly, "Luke and I just want to get married. Maybe we'll have kids in the future… right, Luke?"

He blinked a few times and eventually nodded.

"Yeah… sure, babe. Maybe we'll have a kid in a few years."

I smiled and hugged his arm, resting my head in the crook of his shoulder. I couldn't help but start fantasizing about our future. Me and Luke working on the farm, all our kids running around in the fresh air and having fun. It was so perfect.

"Oh, Luke," I sighed dreamily, "Can't you just see it? You, me and our babies?"

"Bab_ies?"_ he asked, emphasizing the last syllable.

"Of course. I want four at least."

"_Four?"_ he almost shrieked.

I pulled away in surprise, slightly hurt. Why did he make it sound like such a bad thing?

"You don't want kids?" I asked in a small voice.

Both our fathers had gone silent and were watching us nervously, as if a bomb was about to go off. Luke squirmed uneasily, looking down at his plate.

"Hey, let's not talk about this," Dale said in an attempt to rescue Luke, "Akari, how's the farm doing?"

"You don't want to have kids with me, Luke?" I repeated.

"Well, um… not exactly…"

Before anyone could say anything, I pushed my chair from the table and ran towards the door.

"Akari, wait!" Luke cried, "I didn't mean it like that!"

I ignored him and stormed outside, my eyes clouding with tears.

How could I be so stupid? Of course he didn't want kids! He was a kid himself! And now I was never going to have a baby. I would never hold him or her in my arms and know that it was because of me that they were alive. I'd never have that.

Suddenly, I bumped into what felt like a wall, landing on my butt. I groaned and wiped at my eyes to see Owen standing there, a lopsided grin on his face. It was easy to tell that he was drunk.

"Hey!" he said in a slurred voice, "Watcha doin' out here, pretty thing?"

I sighed and got to my feet without any help from him, brushing myself off once I was standing straight.

"Nothing, Owen."

"Ain't ya supposed to be with Luke?"

"Yeah, but… I don't wanna be with him right now."

"Is that right?"

He stepped closer to me, breathing beer on my face.

"Wanna be with me?" he asked.

I trembled nervously. Owen had apologized profusely the last time he was drunk around me, but now that he was drunk again he'd obviously forgotten.

"I just wanna go home, Owen."

I really wasn't in the mood to deal with him after what had just happened with Luke. But Owen thought otherwise. As I turned to go home, he grabbed my wrist and jerked me back to him, making me catch my breath in surprise.

"You can come to my place," he said, "My bed's just waiting for you."

"Owen, please."

I tried to pull away, but it was no use. I was no match against this guy who looked like he was on steroids.

"Oh, come on, baby!" he moaned, "You took Luke away from me so now I'm lonely! Give me some love, huh?"

His free hand came around and forcefully grabbed my butt, making me jump in shock.

"Owen!" I cried, "I mean it! Let me go!"

Oh, Goddess it was like what happened at prom all over again. I struggled to get him off of me, but I just couldn't. It was impossible. He was going to do it to me and everything I had with Luke would be ruined. Damn, why had I gotten so mad at him?

"_Owen! _Let her _go!"_

I gasped and turned my head around to see my knight in shining armor. Luke stormed over to us, smoke threatening to come out of his ears.

"Luke!" I breathed, "Luke, get him off!"

Owen seemed kind of intimidated by Luke (probably because of what happened last time) and loosened his grip on me. I ripped away from him and ran to Luke, flinging my arms around his neck and sobbing into his chest.

"Go home, Owen," he hissed venomously.

"Fine!" Owen yelled.

He stumbled off, Luke never taking his eyes off of him.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

I managed to nod as I stood back up, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked at me thoughtfully.

"If you'd have let me finish my sentence," he sighed, "I don't think you would've run off…"

I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When you asked if I wanted to have kids with you, I said not exactly… _after _that I was going to say, not yet… I'm just kind of freaked out after what happened with Selena and want to wait a little while for kids. But _of course _I'd have kids with you! As many as you want! As long as it makes you happy, I'm cool with it."

My eyes welled up with tears and he quickly wrapped his arms around me, putting his hand in my hair as I pressed my face against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Luke," I sobbed, "I shouldn't have freaked out like that…"

"I'm the sorry one. I shouldn't have stalled with my response."

I gave a broken laugh and clung tightly to him. He really was the best person I could ever ask for.

**Yeah, yeah, they fixed it and are happy and everything's fine. I wanted to drag the conflict out but I can't bear to keep Luke and Akari apart for very long. They're too adorable! But interesting stuff will come in soon, I promise. **

**I just really wanted to thank all of you who have been reviewing. Even if you just say "it's good update soon" I feel touched. If you could tell me why you liked it or disliked it, that'd be appreciated because I'd love to hear what you have to say about it. Thanks!**


	19. Break

**Wow, so many reviews! I love it! Thanks everyone!**

**It feels like forever since I've updated, but I think it's only been a day or two... Either way, I promised you that Luke would narrate and so he shall. This chapter's kind of important because it shows that Luke really isn't always so happy and smiley. There's another side to him (as ridiculously corny as that sounds).**

**I don't own Harvest Moon.**

Chapter 18

Luke's POV

"Move it to the left… no back to the right… too far!" Gill groaned as I tried to help Bo move a bookshelf we'd just delivered to him.

We'd been spending at least ten minutes just trying to put it in the right position, and my arms were starting to hurt. But I didn't complain. Now that things with Akari had been cleared up, I was back to being my normal, happy self. The wedding was in just two days and I couldn't be more excited. I was actually going to get married! Not even Gill could get me to lose my spirits.

"No, I said to the _left!"_ Gill moaned, "Is it honestly this hard?"

"You try and find out!" Bo gasped.

The poor kid's arms were shaking and he looked like he was about to pass out. I motioned for him to set it down, and he quickly did, leaning against the wall for support. Gill crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me.

"Come on! I don't have all day!"

"Can't you see that he's about to pass out? Just give us a break, okay?"

"If you could do anything right, you wouldn't need a break!"

I could feel my face get hot as he gave me a disgusted look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

Gill gave me a look like I was the dumbest guy alive. Then again, he thought that was true.

"Honestly!" he cried in exasperation, "You can't do anything right! You're so clumsy and stupid… you got a girl pregnant when you were _sixteen!"_

My hands curled into fists at mention of what happened with Selena.

"That was an accident! I was young and stupid!"

"Correction: you _are _young and stupid."

"You're only two years older than me!"

"So? I'm still much more intelligent than you could ever hope to be. I don't know what Akari sees in you."

I instantly stormed up to him, my eyes blazing. Gill was small for a guy, so I was able to look down at him with rage.

"Don't bring her into this!" I snapped, "She loves me for me! Not because I'm a genius!"

"Because you aren't! And, please, the only reason Akari's marrying you is because no one else has showed interest in her. Toby's with Renee, Jin likes Anissa, Calvin's interested in Phoebe, Chase possibly likes Maya, Julius either likes Candace or one of the other guys, Owen's only hit on her when he's drunk and I just couldn't be interested in her. Not possible."

I couldn't contain my anger. I pushed Gill against the wall, making him gasp with surprise.

"Luke!" Bo called, "Take it easy!"

"Yeah, Luke," Gill sneered, "You wouldn't want to get in a fight and damage your pretty face before the wedding. That _is _the only reason Akari's marrying you, besides the fact that no one else likes her."

"Shut up!" I yelled, "I told you to leave her out of this!"

"Wow, I feel bad for her already. She's going to have to deal with you and your psychopathic rampages when your feelings get a little hurt."

"Stop it, Gill! I'm serious!"

I could feel my eyes welling with tears, but I wasn't sure why. It wasn't that Gill's words made me upset; it was the possibility that they could be true.

"Cry baby!" Gill spat, "Why don't you go crying home to your mom? Oh, that's right._ You don't have one!"_

"Gill!" Bo gasped.

But it was too late. I'd darted out of Town Hall and sprinted up the hill towards the church, my eyes cloudy with tears. Gill could be mean, but that was just unheard of, even for him. I couldn't believe he'd even said it. I knew he was a bitter person, but I just didn't understand what I'd done to him to make him hate me so much.

I ran down the side of the church to the graveyard, stumbling to my mom's grave. The second I let out a sob, a breeze blew against me, leaves flying around on the ground.

"I don't know what to do, Mom," I whimpered, "I-I just try to be nice to him, but he hates me so much."

The wind on my face was gentle, almost as if it was wiping away my tears.

"What if he's right? What if Akari's only marrying me because… I have a 'pretty face'?"

The breeze picked up, pushing hard against me.

"I don't know what to do," I sobbed, "I need you now more than ever, Mom. Please… help me."

**So, I guess that's kind of a cliffhanger. I'm not really sure what's going to happen next, but I have a pretty good idea. It just might take a little while to piece everything together in my mind...**

**I know I always say this, but please review! I noticed that I've got a lot of hits on this story but not a ton of recent reviews. Even if you just write a short, one sentence review, I don't care! It still means a lot!**


	20. Missing You

**Yay reviews! I love you guys! **

**So, I just want to clear up something real fast: the only reason Gill was such a jerk in the last chapter is because he wants Akari and therefore is trying to do anything he can to break her and Luke up. I kind of made it seem like he was dragging them both down, but he's just trying to poke at Luke's sensitive side :(**

**Now for this chapter, it's going to be something completely new and different! I'm really excited about it, so I hope you like it!**

Chapter 19

Lucy's POV

**(GASP!)**

I couldn't bear to see him like this. My innocent angel was in so much pain and I couldn't do a thing. I could feel my heart slowly breaking. A gentle hand fell on my shoulder and I turned my head to look at the Harvest Goddess, radiating with beauty.

"He'll be alright, Lucy," she said in her whimsical voice, "There are always times in our lives when things are hard. But your boy's strong. And his soul mate will help him, too."

"I know," I breathed, "Akari's perfect for him… But I just wish I could be there for him. To hold him and tell him that I'm watching over him."

"He knows you are, Lucy. You use the wind to assure him, so he knows."

"That's not the point."

I pulled away from her arm, stepping closer to the graveyard. I could see my baby, holding my grave like it was actually me. I wished he could hear me and come to me, but I knew he couldn't.

"I shouldn't have died," I whimpered, "I should've gone to the doctor sooner… I should be there for him right now. He needs me."

I knelt down on the ground, taking the grass in my fingers. I couldn't feel it.

"Lucy…" the Harvest Goddess sighed, "I suppose that you may have a moment with the boy… buy _only _a moment to comfort him!"

My head snapped back at her and I could feel my heart rise in my throat. She was actually giving me permission to see him. After all these years… The Harvest Goddess disappeared and suddenly I could feel the grass beneath me and the cool breeze on my skin. I was back.

I turned back to look at my angel, who was still holding the grave. Tears filled my eyes as I got up and walked over to him, my hands shaking. How was he going to react? What if he thought I wasn't real? What if he ran away? What if he didn't want me there?

My foot crunched on a leaf and his head turned to look at me. His eyes were red and wet, making my heart break again. It looked like he was going to speak, but the second our eyes locked, he stopped. His mouth moved but words wouldn't come out. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

"M-Mom?" he whimpered.

Before he could say anything else, I flung myself to the ground and wrapped my arms around him, kissing him all over and letting my tears run. He was here. My baby was in my arms again. It felt so right I didn't want it to end.

I pulled away to look at him, his golden eyes wide with shock.

"W-What?" he breathed, "H-How?"

"The Harvest Goddess is a loving woman," I murmured, "I only have a moment to be with you, angel. Oh, you're so big!"

I ran my hands through his hair, forcing myself to remember exactly how it felt. It was so soft it was hard to believe it was boy's hair.

"You're so handsome," I cooed, "Oh, Luke, I've missed you!"

His arms nervously wrapped around my waist and he gingerly put his head on my chest, just like he had when he was younger. My breath caught on a sob as I stroked his hair, kissing the top of his head.

"I've missed you, too," he whimpered, "So much, Mom. Please stay. Forever. Never leave me again."

My heart broke again.

"I'm sorry, precious," I wept, "I can't. Oh, I wish I could. But just know that I'll _always _be here for you. No matter what. Oh, my sweet Luke."

I squeezed him and let him cling to me like he was five again. For the first time in years I finally felt human again.

"It's so hard without you, Mom," he choked out, "I-I know Dad's trying, but I j-just don't think I c-can ever make him p-proud of me…"

"Oh, Luke, he's more than proud of you! We both are! You're so smart and loving and… and you're marrying the most wonderful girl I've ever met, honey!"

He pulled away from my chest, a weak smile on his sad face.

"She's an angel, sweetheart," I murmured, "And she truly loves you. So much. And by the way, I want grandkids as soon as possible!"

He laughed weakly as I pressed his face back to my chest, holding him tight.

"Okay, Mom," he sighed, "Kids will come soon, as long as Akari wants them."

"I'm pretty sure she does."

There was a tap on my shoulder and I looked back to see the Harvest Goddess giving me a solemn look. No! Not yet! I still had so much I wanted to say to him… But I couldn't disobey the Goddess.

I turned back to Luke and brought him away a little, brushing my hand against his cheek.

"I have to go now, precious," I whimpered, "But I'll always be with you. I love you _so much." _

"Mom…"

I kissed his forehead and gave him a squeeze before getting to my feet. He stumbled to his, trying to reach out for me. But I was already losing my human form. His hand went right through mine. A tear rolled over my cheek when I realized I couldn't feel it.

"Wait!" he begged, "Please, Mom, don't go! I love you and I need you here with me!"

"I love you, too, angel," I murmured, "And your father. I love both of you so much. Don't forget that."

And before he could protest, I completely vanished with the Goddess, not leaving a single trace that we were even there.

**I'll admit that I teared up while reading this. Emotional stuff like it just always gets to me, even if I'm the one coming up with it.**

**Also, yesterday I had a record for the number of people who read and viewed this but only three reviews :( If you guys don't review, I feel like this is a bad story and you don't want me to continue it... So if you _do _like it, please PLEASE review so I know that people actually like it! Thanks!**


	21. Opening Up

**New chapter time! Yay! I know the last one was kind of unexpected, but this one is more traditional... sort of. You'll see.**

**I don't own Harvest Moon**

Chapter 20

Luke's POV

"Luke, calm down! Everything's going to be fine!"

Toby tried his best to bring my nerves down, but he couldn't. I was getting married! Today! I was going to be anything but calm.

"What if she changes her mind?" I asked, "What if she leaves me at the altar? What if she really loves someone else?"

Owen grabbed me by my shoulders and hoisted me out of the chair I was in, planting me firmly on the ground.

"Dude," he said as he looked me in the eye, "She loves you and no one else. I bet she's just as nervous as you are."

"Really?"

"Really."

He smiled at me, but I didn't exactly feel a lot better. If both of us were nervous, that wasn't a good thing. Was it?

I moaned and sat back down on my chair, my stomach twisting into knots. I'd never been so nervous in my life. I felt like I was going to puke. Owen and Toby looked at each other and dismissed themselves from the room for a moment. Only a minute later, my dad came in, looking kind of funny in his tux. I was wearing the one he'd worn when he married my mom, so it was kind of big; I'd rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and left the front open. Dad came over and sat in a chair across from me, looking at me through his bushy eyebrows.

"Hey, son," he sighed, "I think it's about time we talk."

Oh, great. This was never a good thing. Whenever my dad wanted to talk, it always got really awkward. Like with the talk about the birds and the bees. Let's just say that kind of scarred me for like. When I didn't respond, he kept going.

"I know you're nervous. I was, too. I thought your mom was gonna see me at the altar and change her mind. But you know what? She didn't. She came right up to me and became my wife. And that's exactly what Akari's going to do with you."

"How do you know?"

"Because she loves you, Luke. When she's around you she's practically glowing with happiness. And the way you look at her… you two are madly in love."

"Yeah, but… Dad… what was it like with you and Mom?"

He raised his brows in surprise and gave me a questioning look. I hadn't told anyone about my encounter with Mom and I was exactly planning on it. It was something special to me.

Dad rubbed his chin and sighed.

"Well, we got married about a week after I proposed, like you. I can remember carrying her all the way from the church to this house."

He smiled thoughtfully as he remembered the past. He must've been much more fit when he was younger; no offense, but my dad was a little chubby.

"We got used to married life pretty quickly," he continued, "She'd wake me up, and by the time I got downstairs she'd had my coffee ready and was working on breakfast… It didn't take long for you to come along. Both of us were… beyond excited. We couldn't wait to have a family."

I smiled again. My dad was like a different person whenever he talked about Mom.

"I remember," he breathed, "When the doctor gave you to me and I got to hold you for the first time… I just… I just remember thinking, 'What did I do to deserve something so wonderful?' You were the most precious thing in the world and your mom and I… you were our whole world."

Tears began to well in his eyes and I blinked in surprise. I'd only seen my dad cry once in my entire life. Was he really going to again?

"She wanted another baby so bad, Luke," he said in a choked up voice, "But I… I wanted to wait. So she waited for me. She waited and waited and waited and finally we were going to have another. A little girl. We were gonna name her Dana… Dale, Dana, Lucy and Luke. Cute, right? But… your mother got sick and…"

And that was when it happened. He broke down into tears right in front of me, not even trying to hold them back. Even my own eyes were starting to well up.

"I wish I could've done things differently," he wept, "I wish I could've just given her that little girl… she wanted to have someone just like you so she could love you even more and I… I couldn't give it to her."

"Dad…"

He took a deep breath and placed his hand on my shoulder, looking me straight in my eye.

"You never know how long you're going to have someone," he told me, "So always do everything you can to make them happy. Make Akari happy she married you because you never know…"

This was so weird. My dad was teaching me a deep lesson and crying. This had to be a first. But I knew that what my dad was saying was right. I had to do everything I could for Akari. She meant so much to me.

As I stood at the altar, I glanced around the church. Practically everybody on the island was here, even Gill, though he didn't exactly look happy. My dad sat in the front pew and was smiling at me encouragingly.

Just then, the wedding march began to play. I sucked in a deep breath as everyone turned to look at Akari. Once I saw her, I knew why my dad had told me what he did. Akari looked like an angel, dressed in her beautiful white dress, two flowers placed in her brown hair. Her dad was tearing up as he walked her down the aisle, but she was looking straight ahead. We locked eyes and smiled at each other, though I felt the knots tighten in my stomach.

I took Akari by the hand and thanked her father as he sat down beside my dad.

"Dearly beloved," Perry said, "We are gathered here today in the sight of the Harvest Goddess to bear witness to the union of these two people. If there is anyone who believes there is a reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

It was dead silent. A huge grin lit up my face.

"Do you promise to love and honor each other, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for as long as you both shall live?"

I looked into Akari's eyes, which were rimmed with tears.

"I do," I breathed.

My heart pounded inside my chest as I waited for her response. It was now or never.

"I do."

**Mushy, sappy, sweet and lovey-dovey. Just the way I like it! Trust me, it could have been much worse. I didn't want to spend a ton of time on the wedding because it's kind of hard to write about it without getting overly-romantic. Plus, I wanted to bring Dale and Luke closer so they could understand each other better.**

**Also, I kind of feel like I pressured you guys into reviewing which I wasn't trying to do at all! I'm sorry if I seemed kind of stern, but I was just kind of down because it was such a huge difference between hits and reviews. You guys don't have to review every chapter, but it does mean a lot to hear from you now and again.**


	22. Shocked

**Aw they're married! Well now that, _that's _out of the way, there shall be different kinds of complications! What kind? You'll have to wait and see!**

**Also, I think this is going to be one really long book, so it's far from over. **

**I don't own Harvest Moon**

Chapter 21

Akari's POV

I thought that after I got married, I'd be happier than I'd ever been. Like this wave of joy would wash over me. But that didn't happen. I just felt the same way I always had, maybe a tiny bit happier. Maybe it took time for that feeling to settle in.

Luke's arms tightened around me and I submitted to him, pressing my face against his chest. I had to admit that what had happened _after _the wedding made me quite happy, but it was just from the thrill and excitement. Now I was back to normal. Lying in my new husband's arms as he slept peacefully.

So this was married life.

I sighed and shrugged out of his arms, climbing out of the bed to go towards the kitchen. I didn't bother to put my clothes back on; no one lived near me after all and it was just Luke here. Huh. Just Luke. That sounded so weird.

I grabbed a glass of water and drank more than I thought I would. Apparently I was thirsty.

"Hey, hon. What're you doing up?"

I jumped and covered myself, even though I knew it was Luke. Why did I do that? He was still in bed, his elbow propped and his head in hand as he looked at me.

"Nothing," I breathed as I put the glass in the sink, "Just… thirsty."

He furrowed his brows. He knew me too well.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" he asked in his loving way.

"I don't know… I just… Aren't we supposed to be ridiculously happy? So happy that it doesn't seem real?"

He shrugged and sat up, beckoning for me to come over. I obeyed and plopped beside him, letting his arm wrap around my waist. It felt so good that I couldn't help but put my head in the crook of his neck, where it just so happened to fit perfectly.

"I think that we've been so impossibly happy just being together that marriage was just making it official," he told me, "We've always felt this happy and now we actually can tell."

Oh, Luke! He was such a romantic! I sighed and brought my hand up to run my fingers through his hair. Now that he didn't have his bandana, I could tell how long it really was. It almost reached his shoulders, and was just as wild as when it was up.

"Akari," he murmured, "I want to have a baby."

I almost fell off the bed. What did he just say? A _baby? _I thought he was still freaked out after what happened with Selena!

"W-What?" I gasped.

"I want a baby. You see, my dad talked to me before the wedding and… I just want to give you everything I can to make you happy. And a baby… Akari, I could see that look in your eyes when you were talking about kids. You looked so happy and… I want you to always be like that."

I brought my head away and looked into his golden eyes. He looked like he was being genuinely honest. That was what scared me.

"I don't want to have a baby just because you want me to be happy," I sighed, "It's supposed to be something we both want when we're ready."

"But I am ready! And I really do want one! I do want a big family, honest! I was scared to have a baby with you at first because… I didn't want you to miscarry. That's why I was really scared."

He stroked my cheek as he looked at me, his eyes moist.

"I couldn't imagine making a life with _you _and then having it… It was too scary."

"That could still happen, you know."

I hated being a downer, but he had to know that it wasn't going to be perfect right away.

"I know," he said, "But I'm willing to take the risk. I think a baby is just what we need. It'll make us even happier, if that's possible."

I smiled weakly as he kissed me on the forehead. He was actually ready to have kids. He was ready to do this. But was I?

"Luke… could we maybe wait a little while?"

His eyes widened in shock.

"Just a little!" I said quickly, "I'm still only nineteen and… I don't know. How about we try for one in a year?"

"A _year?"_

His voice cracked. It was exactly the opposite of what had happened at dinner. How weird.

"Just so we can get settled in and adjust to being married," I explained, "If it's soon, maybe six months. I just want to savor this time I have with it being _just us."_

That seemed to lift his spirits a little and he gave me a quick, gentle peck on the lips.

"Okay," he said, "That makes sense."

I was glad that he was okay with that and that we wouldn't have to argue.

But, of course, life doesn't always go the way you plan.

**I don't really like this chapter. It seems... unnatural. Or something. I don't know! I doubt I'll rewrite it, but it still irks me. **

**By the way, now I feel like after my last update none of you are going to review because I haven't gotten any since! Ah! Sorry if this confuses people, but I_ really_ do want reviews! Your opinion means everything to me! I don't want to keep updating if you don't like it! But I'm not forcing you to review. I'm just _strongly _encouraging it. Please and thank you!**


	23. Fast

**Yay marriage! Yay happiness! But, of course, this story can't be _all _happiness. There has to be some stuff to cause problems. I guess this chapter is considered one of those problems, depending on how you look at it.**

**I don't own Harvest Moon**

Chapter 22

Luke and I had only been married about two weeks when we realized that things weren't going to go the way we planned.

Up until then, our marriage had been pretty good. Luke helped me out around the farm and would then go up and work at the carpenter's. Usually I just hung out at home or with some of the girls, but either way it wasn't very eventful. But I didn't mind. I was perfectly happy with just having Luke. Right?

One morning, I woke up and was instantly nauseous for no reason. I tumbled out of the bed, accidentally kicking Luke in the stomach, and hobbled to the bathroom, holding my stomach in agony.

"Akari!" Luke gasped, "What was that– Wait, are you okay?"

I flung the lid of the toilet up and hurled into it, the vomit stinging my throat.

"Akari? Honey, what's wrong?"

I could hear him jog into the room and felt his strong hand on my back. He knelt down beside me, his hand rubbing my back comfortingly.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked.

"Yes, Luke!" I gasped bitterly, "I just puked my brains up because I wanted to!"

He blinked in surprise at my harsh words, but didn't take it to heart.

"Did you eat something bad?" he asked.

"No… Luke, what's wrong with me?"

"I don't know, hon."

He helped me get up and flushed the toilet, guiding me to the living room. My stomach hurt like hell and I wished I knew what was wrong. I laid down on the bed, curling myself in a ball in an attempt to stop the pain. It didn't work. As I moaned and ached, Luke watched helplessly, rubbing my back with hopes that it would help.

"Should I call Jin?" he asked worriedly.

I wanted to tell him no, but my stomach hurt so bad that I couldn't even speak. I nodded my head weakly, instantly sending Luke to the phone to call Jin.

"She's puking and she says her stomach hurts real bad," he said, "It's not from food either… She's also kinda moody."

"Hey!" I snapped.

"Sorry, babe! But, yeah, could you come over here, Jin? I don't think she's in any shape to walk… Okay. Thanks. Bye!"

He hung up the phone and came back over to me, running his fingers through my hair.

"Jin's on his way," he murmured, "He says he thinks he knows what it is, but he wants to see you in person to make sure."

I nodded weakly, whimpering in pain. I didn't want to seem like a helpless girl, but that's what I felt like. It sucked.

Jin arrived fifteen minutes later with a heavy looking medical bag in his hand. He gave Luke a weird look, mainly because he was still in his pajamas and his hair was down. But when I moaned in pain, he came right over to me.

"Hi there, Akari," he said in a friendly tone, "I see you're in pain… Could you tell me where it is and what it feels like?"

"It's in my stomach… and it feels like it's tightening way too much and it just hurts!"

Jin nodded understandingly as if he was taking mental notes. Luke sat down beside me on the bed, rubbing my back again.

"Has this happened before?" Jin asked.

"No. First time."

"I see… and did you have sexual intercourse before your wedding?"

"_What?"_

I stared at him in horror. Why did he want to know about my sex life? That was only a little creepy. But he was a doctor, so maybe he'd help.

"Once," I admitted, "Two weeks before… so four weeks ago."

"Okay… I see. I'll just need you to take this."

He reached in his bag and pulled out a blue box, handing it to me. I gaped at him. No. No, this was wrong. There had to be something else!

"What?" Luke asked, "What's going on?"

"Jin, that's not possible," I told him, "I… No. It just can't be."

"Just try. Please?"

"What's going _on?" _Luke demanded.

I sighed and climbed off the bed hobbling towards the bathroom. There was no way this was happening. I was _not _pregnant. Luke and I were going to wait for kids. This was too early.

After I'd taken the test, Luke, Jin and I sat around the house waiting for the results. Well, Jin and I were. Luke still had no idea what was going on and I couldn't bear to tell him. Jin just stayed quiet. Five minutes later, Jin looked at the test and then turned to Luke and I, who were sitting on the bench.

"Congratulations!" he said, "It looks like you two are expecting!"

"Expecting what?" Luke asked.

Jin rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You two are going to have a baby. And from what Akari's told me, it sounds like she's due sometime in the spring. You can come by the clinic around the middle of winter to find out what gender if you want. I'll have some prenatal vitamins sent here right away. Congrats, again."

And with that, he left as Luke and I just sat there with limp jaws.

I was pregnant. We were going to have a baby. Holy shit.

Suddenly, Luke was off the bed and holding me in his arms, squeezing me so tight I thought I'd snap in half.

"Did you hear that?" he cried, "Akari, we're having a _baby!"_

I didn't respond. I couldn't. What was I supposed to say? He pulled away and looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Akari, it's happening! We're going to have a family!"

"I know," I finally breathed, "But, Luke… this is so fast. We _just_ got married and _now _a baby?"

He sighed and brought me closer, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"I know it's fast," he whispered, "But we can do it. We're good together and we'll be great parents. You'll see."

I smiled weakly, trying to seem excited.

But I just didn't know if he was right.

**Aw! And baby makes three! Hehe, this was kind of predictable but I don't care! They're having a baby and that's that. I already know what gender it is and what it's name will be so there! I don't care if you think I'm predictable, I'm sticking to it!**

**So, I _think _I'm going to start my new story soon, but here's the problem: in the reviews I've been given, Chase is easily the winner. But in the poll on my profile page, _Gill _of all people is winning! (actually it's Luke, but I'm already using him so he doesn't count). So my question is: what do I do? I actually kind of like Gill now (I have no idea why) so it's hard for me to choose between him and Chase. Let me know who you'd rather have and give me a good argument as to why!**


	24. Not The Only One

**Hey guys! I just realized that I practically never say hi to you, so HIIIII! Anyways, I'm kind of getting impatient with this story and I want to just skip ahead, so for the next couple chapters it might sound a little rushed :/ Hopefully once we get to that part I want to get to, it won't be so crazy! Well, here's the first of the rushed chapters... sorry.**

**I don't own Harvest Moon**

Chapter 23

Luke's POV

"I don't get it Owen!" I groaned, "Aren't women supposed to be happy when they find out they're pregnant?"

"You'd think so."

I sighed as I kicked a rock, making it skid several feet ahead of me before stopping. Akari had found out she was pregnant yesterday, but she just wasn't happy. If anything, she was depressed. So I decided to talk to Owen to see what I should do.

"I mean, she was the one who wanted kids in the first place. Why's she so upset about it now?"

Owen shook his head and shrugged.

"I don't know, dude. Women are mysterious creatures."

He gave me a pat on the back, though coming from him it felt like he was trying to knock me over.

"I'm sure she'll be excited soon," he assured, "Once the shock wears off she'll be bouncing off the walls with joy."

"Man, I hope so. It's a lot better than her biting my head off and making me make all those weird foods…"

"Says the guy who puts mayonnaise on spinach."

"Hey! It's good!"

He laughed at me as we continued to walk. I didn't care; I knew he didn't mean it. He and Toby were the only people on the island who I considered to be my friends. We walked in silence for a while, which was pretty weird since neither of us liked to be quiet.

"Hey, Luke," he said after a while, "Um, I gotta talk to you about something…"

I stopped walking and turned to give him a weird look. That sounded nothing like Owen.

"Sure things. What is it?"

"Well, um… You see… Kathy's um, er, pregnant."

My eyes almost flew out of my sockets. What? Owen had gotten her pregnant? Now he was having a baby, too? Damn!

"Well, congrats," I said, "I bet you'll be a good dad."

He smiled weakly, looking down at his feet.

"I-I think I'm gonna propose to her…"

This time I wasn't so shocked. After all, marriage was kind of needed if you were going to have a baby, right?

"Good for you," I said, "You'll be happy together. Just do it soon before people start asking questions."

"I knew that much, Luke."

I shrugged and stuck my hands in my pockets. Sure, I'd gotten Akari pregnant before we got married, but we didn't know until after. Maybe Kathy was farther along than Akari and it was just hard to tell.

"Please don't tell anyone," he said, "Not until after the wedding… But maybe you should tell Akari… she could help out Kathy and vice versa."

"Sure thing. My lips are sealed!"

I dragged my fingers against my lips as if zipping them shut, Owen just rolling his eyes.

"I'm gonna go now," he said, "And get ready. I think I'll propose tonight."

"Good luck!"

He smiled and started to head back up to the Garmon Mines. Since I had work off and didn't have much to do, I decided to go back home. When I entered, I saw Akari sitting on the couch, flipping through an old photo album. For the first time in a long time, she was actually smiling. The smile didn't even leave when she looked up at me. If anything, it got bigger.

"Hi, sweetie," she said, "How are you?"

I blinked in surprise. Were the mood swings finally over?

"I'm fine," I said slowly, "Watcha got there?"

"A photo album. Dale came by and dropped it off. You were so cute as a baby!"

My face turned red as she giggled and flipped the page. I quickly hurried over to the sofa, plopping down beside her to make sure there wasn't anything embarrassing. The pictures looked like they were from the time right before my mom died.

There was one of me climbing in a tree, another of me on a rock, one with me on the roof (don't ask) and many other ones of me doing stupid stuff. But the last one was my favorite. It was of me and my parents on the last birthday I had with the both of them. I was sitting at the table with one of those party hats on over my bandana. Both my parents had matching hats and were leaning close to me, bright smiles on both their faces.

"Oh, Luke, I'm sorry!" Akari gasped, "I didn't mean to make you cry!"

I didn't realize I was actually crying until she pointed it out and started hugging me. It'd been so long since she'd given me a real hug. I missed it. My arms wrapped around her as well, trying to make the embrace last as long as I could.

"I'm fine," I murmured, "I just miss her."

"I know you do, baby."

We tightened our arms around each other, making my heart squeeze.

"Speaking of which," I sighed, "Kathy's pregnant and Owen's proposing tonight."

She pulled away and looked at me in shock. I didn't really blame her. After all, he had been hitting on her when he was drunk.

"Good for them," she said after a minute, "And now I'll have someone to go through pregnancy with."

She smiled and I could feel my heart beat faster. Was she okay with having a baby now? Was this what she needed?

"So you want a baby now?" I asked nervously.

She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"I always wanted a baby," she said, "I just… I don't know. I wasn't expecting one so soon. But I am excited! I mean it! Sorry if I haven't been showing that."

I just smiled stupidly. She said she wanted a baby. That was good enough for me.

**Yes, I know, Kathy got pregnant out of nowhere. I never really even mentioned that she and Owen were dating, did I? My bad. Well they were! I mean hopefully you already knew that. Also, I wanted someone to go through the pregancy situation with Akari and I think Kathy would be the best. I also plan on using all the rival children and am trying to keep them all within the same age range. **

**On another note... Gill's still winning according to my poll. -_- I don't know how, but he is! If you want him or someone else please either vote in my poll or leave a review saying why I should use the bachelor in my next story. As of now, the only three with votes are Chase, Gill and Gale. Poor Owen, Julius, Toby, Calvin and Jin. :/ So please please vote and PLEASE PLEASE review!**


	25. Excited

**Hello everybody! I know the last chapter was slightly on the random side, but things should start clearing up soon. Also, this part of the story is going to go quite fast, so I apologize if you feel like I'm skipping stuff. I just don't want to put in a bunch of fillers (even though this chapter kind of is one). Fillers seem kind of pointless to me. I just want to get to the meat of the story with all the exciting stuff! (If you haven't noticed, I'm pretty impatient). Hope you don't mind!**

**I don't own Harvest Moon**

Chapter 24

Akari's POV

"Ugh!" I groaned, "I hate being fat!"

Luke smiled at me as I looked at myself in the mirror. My due date was fast approaching, and my stomach was ridiculously big. My shirt barely managed to cover my stomach. I tried tugging it down, but it didn't help.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," he assured me, "You always do."

I smiled in appreciation, but kept trying to suck in my belly. My baby was due soon and both Luke and I were extremely excited. After Kathy and Owen got married, she and I spent a lot of time together, preparing for life as moms. Since then, Toby and Renee had gotten married and were expecting and Candace and Julius were on their honeymoon. It was funny how fast everyone was committing to each other.

"I just wish I didn't look like ate a seal," I moaned, "Aren't pregnant women supposed to have cute, round bellies? Like Kathy? What's wrong with me?"

Luke came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, placing his palms against my inflated stomach.

"Nothing's wrong with you," he whispered in my ear, "You're absolutely perfect."

Now that both Luke and I were ready for a baby, we'd gotten even closer than before. We were practically inseparable. Even when I went to see Kathy, Luke would come so he could hang out with Owen. It was sweet how close we'd all gotten.

"Come on," he sighed, "I don't wanna miss lunch. I'm starving!"

I laughed as he pulled me away from the mirror to the door. Nothing got between him and food. We were meeting Kathy, Owen, Toby and Renee at the Sundae Inn for lunch, and I had to admit that I was excited about seeing my fellow soon-to-be mothers.

Once we got to the inn, I spotted the others at a nearby table and dragged Luke over to them. My stomach was roaring furiously now after suddenly becoming empty. I plopped down between Luke and Kathy, looking at the menu hungrily.

"Hey, guys!" Owen said, "How are you? Akari, you look like you're going to explode!"

I narrowed my eyes at him over the menu, but Kathy did me a favor by slapping him on the arm. He just smirked and put his hand on her perfectly round belly. She was only a few weeks behind me and therefore about as big as me. Still, her belly was cute while mine was just… gross.

"The baby's coming soon," Luke said excitedly, "I can't wait!"

He beamed at me and squeezed my hand. It really was adorable how excited he was about becoming a dad.

"I bet," Renee said, "I just don't get why you don't want to know what gender it is."

It was true. Luke and I had agreed that we wanted to wait to find out what gender the baby would be. That just made it even _more _exciting!

"It'll be a surprise," Luke explained, "And surprises are good!"

I was tempted to contradict him, but I decided not to. Now wasn't the time for me to be a pessimist. I had to think happy thoughts.

"What if there's more than one baby?" Renee asked warily.

"Jin told us it was just one," I assured, "One that has to take up so much room in my stomach that I look morbidly obese!"

They all laughed and Luke just put his arm around me, giving me a gentle squeeze. I was so lucky to have him. He'd be a great dad; I just knew it.

After we finished lunch, we all went home. I was kind of glad because I was suddenly exhausted. The first thing I did when I got home was lie down on the bed, holding my pillow close.

"Tired, honey?" Luke asked as he sat beside me.

I nodded as he ran his fingers through my hair, smiling warmly at me. How could he be so calm? He was always so hyper, yet when it came to having a kid he was relaxed. What?

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

He shrugged as he kept stroking my hair.

"A little," he admitted, "But I think that a baby will bring us closer… we're young, but we can handle a baby. Right?"

I smiled and nodded, reaching out to hold his hand. It was strong and warm against mine, making me feel secure.

I knew that he and I could handle anything together, but a baby? Were we really ready?

**Yeah, short and boring, but it's kind of a filler. If it were up to me, I would've jumped even farther ahead! But I don't want you guys feeling rushed, so I'm trying my best. Just a heads up, but the reason I'm going so fast is because most of the remainder of the book will be focused on the rival kids (Don't worry, Luke and Akari aren't going to just disappear). **

**As usual, I'm going to have to ask you to please review. Pretty please?**


	26. Hello There

**Ah! I'm so freaking EXCITED about this chapter! I love it! Not trying to brag, but it's my favorite so far! I REALLY hope you like it!**

Chapter 25

Luke's POV

"_Luke!"_

I groaned as I was woken up. Why? Couldn't I get some sleep? With Akari pregnant and having to get out of bed all the time, I didn't get a ton of sleep. Couldn't I just have one night?

"Luke! Luke, wake up!"

No! Unless the house was on fire, I was not getting up! I deserved to sleep!

"Luke, damn it! Get _up! _The baby's coming!"

My eyes popped open and I looked to see Akari moaning in pain beside me, clutching at her stomach. I could feel my heart skip a beat.

"What?" I gasped, "It's not due for three weeks!"

"Try telling that to the baby!"

She moaned loudly, bending over in an attempt to stop the pain. Wait! What if that hurt the baby? I sprung out of the bed and pulled the covers off of her. There was a wet spot on the mattress, making me realize that her water broke. Shit!

"Hang in there!" I breathed, "I'll take you to the clinic right now!"

I didn't exactly know _how _we got to the clinic, but somehow we did. So much of it was just a blur. Irene was putting Akari on a hospital bed as Jin fiddled around with equipment. I just kind of floated around like a ghost watching the whole thing. It didn't exactly seem real. Not until Akari was squeezing the crap out of my hand.

"Where's Kathy?" she gasped, "She has to be here!"

"It's three in the morning," I told her, "Shouldn't we let Kathy sleep?"

"Shouldn't _I _sleep?" she snapped, "But no, I have to push a damn baby out!"

I winced as she gripped me harder, biting her lip as she shoved her face in the pillow. I knew that she would have a hard time doing this, but I didn't think she'd be so harsh.

"Get it _out!" _she screeched, "Damn it, make it _stop!"_

"It's okay, angel," I said in hopes of relaxing her, "Just calm down and breathe. In, out, in, out."

She started to breathe like I instructed, but let out a loud scream in the middle. Tears streamed down her face as she held my hand even tighter. It felt like it was going to break, but I just knew that I had to be there for her. I was the one who'd done this to her after all.

Irene stood on her other side, trying to calm her down as well. Jin was telling her to push, but her body was shaking so violently I didn't think she could. What did that mean?

"You have to push, Akari," Jin instructed.

"I _can't!" _she wept, "I just _can't!"_

My heart broke at the agony in her voice. This was all my fault. I put my other hand on hers and held it tightly.

"Look at me," I whispered, "Akari, sweetheart, look at me."

She managed to turn her head towards me, her body still shaking. Her brown eyes were moist and allowing the tears to run quickly. I felt so horrible.

"You can do this," I murmured, "You just have to."

"I can't, Luke," she sobbed, "It hurts so bad…"

"I know, I know, angel. But if you just push, you'll get the baby out and it'll all be over. We'll be parents and we'll have our own little baby to love. Doesn't that sound nice? We'll have a family, Akari. Our own family."

She sniffled and clutched my hands tighter, her breath catching on a sob. She moaned and held my hand so tight that her knuckles turned white.

"Good, Akari!" Jin praised, "That was good! Just a few more times!"

Akari gasped and let her head fall back on the pillow, her chest rising and falling heavily with every breath.

"Luke…" she whimpered.

I knelt down closer to her, stroking her face with my hand.

"A baby, Akari," I continued, "Our very own baby. Something we made. We'll raise it and love it and take care of it and it'll be all ours. Just ours."

"Good, Akari!" Jin called, "Luke, whatever you're doing, keep it up!"

"Good girl, Akari," I whispered, "Oh, you're doing great! After this we're gonna go home and paint the baby's room and decorate it and you can buy it _everything _you want. As many clothes and bottles and toys as you want. We'll spoil it rotten."

"Almost there, Akari!"

"Oh, angel, you're so amazing! I love you so much! You can do this, baby. This is what you wanted. This is what you've been waiting for. A baby. And you wanted four, remember?"

She gasped at the same time the sound of a baby's crying filled the room. I gasped as well, leaning over and pressing my forehead against hers. It was damp with sweat, but I didn't care. She did it.

"Oh, I love you," I breathed.

"I love you, too," she gasped.

For a minute we just lay there like that, our hands locked and our foreheads pressed together as our newborn child screamed its head off. I couldn't believe it. We were parents. For real.

"Luke," Jin called, "Would you like to see your baby?"

I pulled away slightly, giving Akari a reassuring smile. I gave her a quick kiss before getting up to go to Jin. My legs wobbled and my throat felt dry. The baby was still crying, but it didn't bother me. It relieved me to hear it.

"It's a healthy girl," Jin told me as I reached him, "Not one problem. One of the healthiest babies I've ever seen."

I wanted to scream with happiness. Akari and I had a healthy baby girl! Jin handed me my daughter, who was squirming around in a soft pink blanket. I peered inside to see what she was like. I'd never seen anything so beautiful. She had a little tuft of blue hair on her head, just like mine. Her eyes were squinted shut, so I couldn't tell what they looked like. Even though Jin said she was extremely healthy, she looked so small. Almost too small. But I loved her just the same.

"Luke?" Akari's feeble voice whispered.

I blinked and looked back at my wife, who was looking at me nervously. Now it was her time to see the baby. I went over to her and carefully put our daughter in her arms. Akari's mouth opened and her eyes widened in amazement. She was so beautiful it was hard not to respond like that. Akari's eyes welled with tears as she gingerly touched our baby's face with her finger.

"What should we name her?" I asked.

Akari looked at her, a tear rolling over her cheek.

"There's only one name for her," she murmured.

"What's that?"

A weak smile formed on her lips as she looked at our daughter from a different angle.

"Lucy."

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! That's all I have to say about this chapter :) If you like it as much as I do, please review!**


	27. Nice To Meet You

**First off: I love you guys! Reading your reviews makes me so happy! I was so excited when I came home from school and saw them! Yay! Apparently you guys liked that chapter as much as I did!**

**This chapter's not exactly as exciting. It's actually quite boring. I'm trying to slow it down, but I'm not very good at it... It'll probably pick back up in the next chapter. Maybe it'll be better than this one!**

**I don't own Harvest Moon**

Chapter 26

Akari's POV

"You gotta come over here, _right now!" _Luke said into the phone, "I know it's four in the morning, but you're a grandpa now!"

I smiled as I brought Lucy closer to my chest. The second I'd mentioned that we should tell Dale, Luke jumped for the phone and called him instantly. He was such a good son.

"Dad, you _gotta _see her!" Luke sighed as he looked back at me, "She's the most beautiful thing in the universe!"

He was practically oozing with pride. I just kept smiling as I looked down at my newborn daughter, who'd fallen asleep in my arms. Luke was right when he said she was the most beautiful thing ever. There was no denying that.

"Okay," Luke said, "See you soon. Bye."

He hung up the phone and immediately came over to me, sitting down beside me on the hospital bed.

"Isn't she just perfect?" he sighed.

"Absolutely."

He moved closer to me so that he could lie down as well, wrapping an arm around my waist so I could rest against his shoulder. Giving birth had completely worn me out and now all I wanted to do was sleep. But I promised that I'd wait until Dale came so Luke and I could show him Lucy together.

"You'll probably have to stay here a day or two," Jin said to me as he wrote something down on a clipboard, "Just until you can get your strength back. And of course Lucy will stay as well."

"Can I stay with them?" Luke asked hopefully.

"You can visit as often as you want, but you'll have to sleep and stay at your home. There's simply no room here."

His face drooped, but the second he looked back at Lucy he was smiling again. It was almost impossible to keep him from being happy.

"She looks just like you," I pointed out.

"Nah," he sighed, "Sure, my hair, but look at that little button nose! That's all you, honey. If she had mine… well I wear this bandage for a reason, you know?"

I laughed softly as he kissed the tip off my nose, squeezing my waist gently. Not much later, the door opened and Dale came in, looking around excitedly. Luke smiled and waved at him, getting up off the bed to greet him.

"Dad!" he cried, "I'm so glad you came!"

"Of course I came!" Dale bellowed, "My first grandbaby was just born! Now where is she?"

Luke led him over to the bed, a ridiculous grin on his face.

"She's sleeping right now," he whispered, "And Akari wishes she was."

I laugh a little as Dale gave me a sympathetic look. The two of them came to the side of the bed, Dale trying to peer into the blanket. I carefully shifter her so that Dale could get a better look at her.

"This is Lucy," I breathed.

Dale's eyes went huge and his jaw hung open slightly. Tears began to form in his eyes.

"You… you named her Lucy?" he asked in a weak voice.

I nodded as Luke took her from my arms, turning her to show off to his father. Dale just smiled and let his tears run over his cheeks.

"She's gorgeous," he said in a whispery voice, "Just precious."

I'd never seen Dale look so emotional. The only time he'd ever come this close was when Luke and I got married. But this was different. It looked more personal. Just then, Lucy began to moan. Apparently she'd woken up. I was about to tell Luke to give her to me, but his fatherly instincts kicked in. He started bouncing her and smiling at her.

"Hello, my angel," he cooed, "Did you sleep well? I bet you did!"

Huh. So Luke knew what he was doing after all. That was a relief. Lucy made a squeaking noise that made my heart squeeze. So cute!

"Look at you!" Luke cooed, "Such pretty eyes!"

Her eyes were open?

"I want to see!" I groaned.

Luke laughed and came over to me, showing Lucy to me. They were smaller, like mine, but the same gold color as Luke. Just like his mom.

Lucy really was perfect.

**Kind of short and irrelevant, but I just wanted to capture Dale's reaction to Lucy. I thought it was kind of important so... yeah.**

**On another note, Gill is still winning in my poll... and now _Gale _is starting to get some support in the reviews! I'm kind of happy about that because I wanted to use him originally, but I'll give into the majority. It's really close between Chase, Gill and Gale, but I think Chase is a little closer... I'm not quite sure. **

**So if you want your favorite bachelor featured in my next story, or if you just like this one, then PLEASE review! Love you guys!**


	28. Reality Check

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock! **

**Ok, so this is kind of a filler chapter, in its own ways. I just wanted to reveal the realities of Luke and Akari being parents (even though I have no clue what it's like). I might be fifteen, but I do know that babies are _hard work! _So this is just to make the story seem more realistic! More exciting stuff will be in the future!**

**I don't own Harvest Moon (I don't know if I have to put this every chapter, but I just will unless otherwise notified)**

Chapter 27

Lucy screamed. Again. For the tenth time tonight. I couldn't bear to move. I was too exhausted. After dealing with Lucy the past month, I'd gotten less sleep and barely managed to do any farm work. It was a miracle we were still getting by.

Luke groaned and buried his face in the pillow, trying to drown out her screaming. He'd been helpful with the baby at first, but now he was getting sick of never sleeping. I had to admit that I was as well.

"You get her," I moaned, "I got her last time."

"Akari, I'm so exhausted!" he groaned, "I worked my ass off at work and just want some sleep."

"But it's your turn!"

He heaved a sigh and got out of the bed, almost stumbling over his feet. Since we hadn't expanded out house much, Lucy's crib was placed at the foot of our bed so we could hear her when she needed us. Too bad it was so often. Luke managed to get to the crib and leaned down to lift Lucy up, pressing her against his shoulder.

"Go to sleep!" he begged, "Lucy, _please! _Mommy and Daddy need to sleep!"

She just screamed louder, making me moan.

"I think she's hungry," Luke yawned.

I groaned. Ever since Lucy was born, I'd insisted on feeding her naturally. But now I knew how much it sucked. Luke staggered over to the bed as I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eye. I took Lucy in my arms as Luke climbed back in bed, pulling the covers over him tightly. The only good thing about Lucy eating was that she was finally quiet. Luke fell asleep in a matter of seconds, stretching his arm out to look for me. I wished I could be in his arms, but I was a little preoccupied.

After I burped Lucy, I placed her back in her crib and collapsed back in bed, crawling over to Luke so he could hold me. His arm naturally wrapped around my waist and brought me closer, his face nuzzling into my hair. I took a deep breath and pressed my face into his chest. Finally some peace and quiet.

It felt like it'd only been minutes when the alarm clock went off to announce the beginning of the day. I tried to flip over and turn it off, but I was too late. Lucy was already screaming. I wanted to scream and pull my hair out, but I chose not to. Instead, I got up and grabbed Lucy so I could give her breakfast. Luke lagged behind in bed, refusing to get up. After all my sleep deprivation, it kind of pissed me off.

"Get up, Luke!" I snapped, "Things to do, bills to pay!"

He moaned and rolled out of bed, rubbing his eyes and shaking out his messy hair.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said bitterly.

I ignored him as he went to take a shower, leaving me alone with Lucy. Actually, he'd been doing that a lot lately. He'd go off to work all day and I'd be stuck home with the baby. Was that fair? I didn't really think so. But I had to be nice about it. He was my husband after all.

When he came out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel, I went over to him and tried to give him a convincing smile.

"Hey," I sighed, "Do you think you could take Lucy to work today? I just need a break."

He raised his brows in surprise.

"You know I would," he said, "But a carpenter's shop? Hon, that's no place for a baby."

"B-B-But…"

"I'm sorry, love. What if you visit Kathy? She's dealing with a baby, too, you know."

That was true. Only about a week after I'd had Lucy, Kathy had given birth to a healthy baby boy who she and Owen named Roy. He was a cute baby, with his dad's red hair and Kathy's bright green eyes. But from what I heard, he wasn't as much of a pain as Lucy. I loved my daughter to bits, but she was just so high maintenance. Like her father.

"Couldn't I just have one day off?" I whimpered, "Luke, I'm so stressed right now and I feel like I'm gonna explode…"

"I know, sweetie. So do I. But that's what we get for becoming parents."

"So it's a punishment?"

"No, no, no!" he gasped in shock, "I just meant that it's one of the things that happens with becoming a parent… Things have to get easier, hon. You'll see."

I sighed as he pulled me into a hug, slightly squishing Lucy in between us. I could only pray that he was right.

**See? It's not all sunshine and rainbows, is it? Yeah, reality sucks. I'm sorry. But more happy stuff will be coming soon!**

**And, as usual, the topic of the next story: more Gale fans out of nowhere. I'm not complaining! I'm thinking about doing a love triangle with Chase, Gale and Akari, but I'm not sure. What do you guys think? Let me know in your reviews!**


	29. Almost

**Hey! It feels like it's been ever since I've posted! Actually, I think it has been a while because no one's reading it... Sheesh, I didn't know I had to update so often to get people to read it! Lol just kidding, I don't care! I've just been kind of busy, so I haven't gotten to update. Hopefully, I'll update every day again or maybe every other day. **

**Just as a warning, this chapter kind of jumps ahead. I got impatient... again. Still, I hope you like it!**

Chapter 28

"Ow! Mama, that hurts!"

I sighed as I continued to run the brush through Lucy's sapphire hair.

"You have knots," I pointed out, "You and Roy get so filthy!"

She giggled as I set the brush on the nightstand. Lucy and Roy were practically inseparable; always running around the mines together. I was afraid she'd get hurt, but Luke assured me she was safe. Still, she was only five and I was worried.

Lucy hopped off the bed and ran over to her three year old brother, Andrew. He was playing with some blocks on the floor, trying to stack them as high as he could without making the tower fall.

"Andy!" Lucy sang, "Come on! We get to go see Roy!"

"No!" Andrew whined, "I wanna stay!"

Lucy pouted and turned to look at me.

"You said we'd go see Roy!" she cried.

"We will, Lucy," I sighed, "Just hold on a minute. Now where's Alex?"

"Daddy has him," Lucy groaned, "It's lunch. Come on, Mama! I wanna see Roy!"

"Be patient, Lucy."

I got off the bed and left the room to go to the kitchen. Luke was at a highchair, trying to spoon feed mashed potatoes to our one year old son.

"Come on, Alex!" he cooed, "Open the tunnel for the train!"

Alex gave him a face that kind of looked like he was saying_ 'seriously?'_ I giggled and walked over to them, taking the spoon from Luke.

"Hello, my precious!" I murmured, "Open up for Mommy so you can get big and strong like Daddy!"

Alex instantly opened his mouth and I gently placed the spoon in it, smiling as he swallowed the potatoes. Luke frowned and scratched the back of his head.

"Why'd he do it for you and not me?" he asked, "What if he doesn't like me?"

"Oh stop it!" I sighed, "Remember when Lucy wouldn't eat unless _you _fed her?"

"Maybe that was because your milk turned sour."

I playfully shoved him and gave Alex another spoonful of potatoes. Lucy came running in, grabbing onto Luke's leg.

"Can we go to Roy's now, Daddy?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

"In a minute, angel," he said, "Once your brother's done eating, we can go."

She smiled brightly as Luke reached down and lifted her in his arms. Lucy had always been a daddy's girl; there was no doubt about it. They looked practically identical, except for the fact that Lucy's hair went past her shoulders and hung their plainly. She didn't like me to put her hair up for some reason.

Andrew came running in, obviously feeling left out. He clung to my leg like Lucy had done to Luke, but I couldn't hold him since I was feeding Alex. There was a pain in my abdomen and I sucked in a breath, trying to act like nothing happened. But Luke noticed.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Fine," I said, "Your baby just wants to get out of my stomach!"

He smiled as he put his free hand against my swollen stomach. I was due in a couple months, and was kind of glad that it was approaching. I'd finally have my four babies and would never have to have any more. Of course I loved them all to death, but it was hard pushing out so many babies in such a short period of time!

"Can it be a girl this time?" Lucy asked, "I wanna baby sister!"

"We'll see, angel," Luke told her.

She pouted, but started giggling as Luke began to spin around and make her dizzy. Alex finished his food and I lifted him out of the highchair, cradling him close to my chest.

"Okay," I said, "We can go."

Lucy squeaked joyously and tugged on Luke's arm. He smiled and knelt down so that Andrew could climb on his back. The five of us then went up to the Garmon Mine District so we could visit Roy. As we got to the top of the hill, I could see Owen throwing a baseball to his son, a smile on his face. Lucy squealed and jumped out of Luke's arms, running over to Roy.

Luke set Andy down, who walked over to the front of their house and sat down on the steps in front of them. I watched as Lucy leapt on top of Roy, sending the both of them tumbling to the ground. They laughed loudly as they rolled in the dirt, Owen smiling at them.

"Hey, guys," he said as we came over, "How's it going? Akari, I see that baby of yours is coming soon."

I smiled as he ruffled my hair, Luke smiling at me.

"So where's Kathy?" I asked.

"Taking a nap," he said, "Julia's been keeping us up."

Kathy and Owen had just recently had a little girl who they named Julia. After that, she couldn't understand why I would want four kids. To be honest, I didn't really know. I just wanted lots of little ones to love and nurture. I had a feeling that it would make me happy, too.

But, I knew that simply having my current babies and Luke, I'd always be happy.

**Yeah, so I kind of jumped ahead. Hope you don't mind. Also, in case you didn't notice, I've added new rival kids! Since Luke and Akari are having four, I thought it would be awkward if everyone else only had one.**

**And, as for my other story, I've decided that it shall be between Gale and Chase. Officially! Oh, and I had a question for you. Not trying to sound stupid, but... what's the difference between Akari and Hikari? I know one's from AP and ToT, but I always thought Akari was AP, but I've been told otherwise... Sorry if I sound stupid! I've only played AP and A Wonderful Life, so...**


	30. Growing Up

**Hello guys! It was kind of amazing how many people started reading this after I updated, so here's another one! Again, this is kind of a jump in time, so... **

**Also, I don't think this book will be _as _long as I expected, but it's not over yet! I'm not sure when it will, but it'll be a little while.**

**I don't own Harvest Moon**

Chapter 29

Luke's POV

"Luke, honey," Akari sighed, "Have you noticed Lucy acting… different?"

I looked over at her washing the dishes, a thoughtful expression on her face. Behind me, I could see Andy and Alex watching TV. Lucy was standing to the side of the room where there was a mirror, running her fingers through her azure hair. She tilted her head to the side, as if trying to look at herself from another angle.

"A little," I admitted, "She's looking at herself a lot…"

Akari nodded in agreement and continued to dry a plate as I leaned against the counter. Now that Lucy was twelve, she had been acting different. She'd become much more concerned with the way she looked, which she'd never cared about before. But wasn't that supposed to happen when she was a teenager? My baby wasn't a teenager yet!

Just at that moment, Lucy came skipping over to me, smiling brightly.

"Hi, Daddy!" she said.

"Hi, angel," I answered, "You got something in your hair? I saw you playing with your hair."

Her cheeks turned red and she began to shift uneasily.

"Yeah," she said nervously, "Daddy… am I pretty?"

I blinked in surprise and saw Akari raise her brows. Where did that come from?

"Of course you are!" I breathed, "Why would you even ask that?"

She shrugged, turning her foot back and forth.

"Can I go to see Roy?" she asked.

Akari's eyes widened a little and she set her dish down, turning around and brushing off her pants.

"Lucy, angel," she breathed, "Can I talk with you for a minute?"

"Can I see Roy?"

"After we talk."

Lucy groaned, but followed Akari as they walked into her room. I had no idea what was going on, so I decided to go over and join my boys. Instead of being normal, I hopped over the back of it and plopped right between them, bringing them close to give them both noogies. They laughed and pushed me away, but I kept them as close as I could. Alex didn't mind as much since he was younger, but Andy tried to get away. I sighed and ruffled my hand through his thick brown hair.

"Dad!" he moaned, "Stop!"

"It's just because I love you!" I teased.

He rolled his eyes, but I simply pulled Alex closer to me, letting him rest his head against my side.

"Since Lucy's going to see Roy," Andy said, "Can I go over to Heath's? Calvin's gonna take him to the mines! Cool, huh?"

Something about that kind of hurt me inside. I wasn't really sure why, but it did.

"Yeah," I said, "But, hey, why don't you and me go to the forest? I can show you what I do all the time!"

He forced a weak smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Um, cool, Dad," he said, "Trees are cool, but, I really wanna go to the mines. Please, Dad?"

My heart sunk.

"Sure, son," I sighed, "That's fine."

He smiled and gave me a quick hug, hopping off the couch to run to his room so he could get his boots. I sighed and leaned my head back. Wasn't my son supposed to practically idolize me? Weren't we supposed to play ball and romp around together?

"I'll go to the forest with you, Daddy," Alex said weakly.

I turned to look at him, his blue bangs hanging over his eyes chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, Alex," I sighed, "Of course, I was gonna ask you, too! How about we go in a little while? I'll drop Lucy off at Roy's and then we can go?"

He smiled and got off the couch to go and grab his boots as well. As he ran through the door, my youngest daughter, Lacey, came skipping in, her brown curls bouncing.

"Daddy!" she squeaked.

She leapt on the couch and hugged me tight, burying her face against my neck. That was more like it! At least she showed that she loved me! Then again, she was six.

"Lucy said she's gonna see Roy," she giggled, "That's why she's looking at herself! But boys are yucky!"

"All of them? Even Van?"

Her cheeks turned red and she giggled into my neck. Even though Van was four years older than her, it was easy to tell that she worshipped him. I didn't mind since he was a nice kid, but he seemed kind of… boring. And that was when it hit me.

My babies were growing up.

**Aw, another reality check! Poor Luke is losing his babies... But that's life. Sad, but it is. I'll try to make the ending happy, which I'm usually pretty good at (I'm not a fan of sad endings). **

**Also, I'm pretty sure I'll start the Chase/Gale/Hikari story as soon as I can. I've got a ridiculous amount of homework this weekend, so it might be a few days until that one starts. But I am going to try and keep updating this one as much as I can.**

**Oh, and I just decided to spontaneously add a new story! It's not Harvest Moon (sad face) but I think if you like this, you might like it. It's actually about werewolves, vampires and witches (trust me, give it a chance, it's not as bad as it sounds). I started working on it a while back and just left it, but I saw it when going through my documents and thought you might like it! You can get to it through my profile page or under 100% Wolf (I didn't know where else to put it). It's called _A Silence. _**


	31. Mine

**Heya! Again, it feels like it's been a while since I've updated, even though that was yesterday. I think I'm losing my mind... Oh, before I forget, this story probably has two or three chapters left in it! Once I finish, I'll start cranking that Gale/Chase one out for you! But until then...**

**I don't own Harvest Moon**

Chapter 30

Akari's POV

So far today, things were going along well. Luke was at work, Lucy was visiting Roy, Andy and Alex were with Heath, and Lacey was playing with Dakota. I had the whole house to myself.

And it felt weird.

After having my big family for so long, it felt almost wrong to be alone. Maybe I'd go take some lunch to Luke while he was at work. Okay, that worked. I'd do that.

A little while later, I was swinging a picnic basket as I made my way up to the Garmon Mines, whistling a happy tune. Even though I was lonely, the fact that I was going to see Luke just made me happy. Just as I was about to open the door, I heard something from the side of the building. It kind of sounded like giggling. The way Lucy giggled. I turned slightly and tiptoed over to the side of the house, just barely poking my head so I could see what was going on.

I was right. It was Lucy. And she was with Roy. He was leaning against the wall and she was in his lap, giggling as he whispered something in her ear. She had a wreath of flowers on top of her head and Roy was playing with it as they talked.

Before I could stop myself, my overprotective motherly instincts kicked in.

"Lucy! What are you doing?"

Both of their heads snapped my way, their cheeks turning bright red.

"Mom!" she gasped in horror.

She scrambled off Roy's lap and ran over to me, giving me a helpless look.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were having an alone day!"

"Well, I was bringing your dad some lunch, but I happened to stumble upon this instead."

Lucy bit her lip and shook her head, trying to shoo me away as Roy played with a twig on the ground.

"Please, Mom! We were just hanging out!"

"Then why were you in his lap?"

"Mom!"

"You're fourteen, Lucy!"

"So?"

"You're too young to be flirting with boys!"

"_Mom!" _

Her face got even redder and her golden eyes were blazing. I didn't mean to get her upset, but she was just a baby! So was Roy!

"You're both too young," I said firmly, "Now come on, Lucy, come inside so you can tell your father about this."

"No!"

I raised my brows.

"What?"

"I said no! Roy and I love each other and we're gonna get married and leave this island to get away from you!"

I stepped back in surprise. Did she really want to get away from me? With that, she stormed off down the hill, Roy running after her. I was tempted to run after her, but I knew that would just make her more upset. So I went inside the carpenter's relieved to see Luke standing at the counter. He saw my expression and instantly came over to me.

"Akari, what's wrong?" he asked as he hugged me.

"Lucy was out there with Roy and she was on his lap and he was whispering to her and…"

"Wait, _what? _Roy had his hands on _my baby girl?"_

Suddenly I felt like Lucy should be grateful. If Luke had caught her, Roy would probably be in the hospital. Luke's arms tightened around my waist and I heard him mutter something under his breath.

"I'm gonna find that boy and knock some sense into him! No one touches my angel!"

"Luke, he's your son's best friend. You're his godfather."

"Yeah, well… she's my baby!"

He pulled away and went to the window, looking to see if either of them were there. When I followed, I realized that they weren't. He was just staring down the hill, almost seeming sad. I took his hand in mine and leaned against his arm.

"I know she is," I murmured, "But… we knew this day would come. Lucy's turning into a woman…"

"Hell, no! She's my little girl!"

"Luke, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, but… Akari… I'm not ready for her to grow up."

He looked down at me, his eyes moist.

"I lost my mom already," he whispered, "I can't lose my little angel."

"Oh, Luke!"

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight. This was where naming our daughter after his deceased mother backfired. He didn't want to lose Lucy twice. I didn't blame him.

"It'll be okay," I told him, "She'll still be our little angel… I don't want to lose her either, but… it just happens…"

"But I'm not ready."

"I don't think we ever will be."

**Aw, little Lucy's growing up. I'm sorry if I'm making it seem like she's the "main child" but I'm just focusing on her because she's the oldest and practically the reincarnation of Luke's mom, so she's important. I just want to capture her growing from a child to a teenager as realistically (is that a word? It doesn't seem right...) as possible. **

**As I said above, the Chase?Gale story is on it's way. I'm trying to think of an intro (because I suck at them) and once I get one, I should start rolling with it. I'm pretty excited! Also, if you like my writing, check out my new story, _A Silence. _It's only got 4 hits (because it's under a random category) but I think it's really good. If you like it, let me know! And if you liked this one then... you know what to do!**


	32. Cruel World

**Hello again! Hope you're all enjoying the story because it's probably ending soon. I know, it's sad, but that's reality. I can't make it go on forever... Sadly. I wish I could! But soon I'll be getting into Chase and Gale and then we can start all over again! Yay!**

**I don't own Harvest Moon**

Chapter 31

This was nice. Just sitting on the couch with Luke and the kids, watching a movie together, fighting over the popcorn bowl. It was times like these that made me really appreciate being a mother. At least until the front door burst open and Lucy ran in crying.

She'd been on a date with Roy (since hanging out with the family wasn't cool) and apparently it hadn't ended well.

"Lucy, angel," Luke called, "Are you okay?"

She just screamed at him and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. My three youngest looked at each other awkwardly and I sighed.

"I'll go check on her. Keep watching the movie."

I untangled myself from Luke's arms and got off the couch so I could go to her door. Obviously whatever happened really hurt her, so I knew I had to be gentle. I lightly knocked on her door.

"Go away!" she screeched.

"It's me, Lucy," I said, "Can I come in?"

There was a moment of silence where I thought she was just ignoring me, but the door cracked open and I could see Lucy, mascara running down her face. Poor thing. I stepped in and shut the door to give us some privacy. She instantly retreated too her bed, flinging herself on the bed and sobbing into her pillow.

"What happened, sweetie?" I asked as I sat down beside her.

"Roy… wa… slook… ingat… anoth… ergirl!" she said between sobs.

I furrowed my brows and placed my hand on her back, rubbing it soothingly.

"What?" I asked softly.

"Roy was looking at another girl!" she cried.

She started crying again and shoved her face deeper into the pillow. Oh, Lucy. My poor angel.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes!" she wept as she sat up to look at me, "We were eating dinner and I was talking to him and I saw him looking behind me and I turned and saw Vivian making googly-eyes at him! Vivian, Mom! That little prissy snob who thinks she's so great just because her dad's the mayor!"

I brought her closer to me, hugging her side and letting her head rest against my shoulder.

"I mean the only reason he's mayor is because no one ran against him!" she continued, "And Roy was just staring at her like she was gorgeous and I asked him if he'd rather be on a date with her and he didn't answer and… I hate him, Mom! He's horrible!"

She buried her face against my chest, clinging to me for dear life. Oh, Lucy. Only two years ago, she'd been saying how she was in love with Roy and that they would get married. Too bad reality had to step in and ruin it for her.

"It's okay, Lucy," I murmured, "Roy's like his dad… he's not a commitment kind of person. You know who would love to go out with you?"

She sniffled and looked up at me with puffy eyes.

"Who?"

"Matt. He's so sweet and Renee and Toby raised him well."

She wrinkled her nose and looked down at the ground.

"But he's so… plain."

"Well, there's Heath."

"He likes Angie."

"Van?"

"Lacey's in love with him!"

I smiled as I ran my fingers through her hair. I'd missed being able to do that.

"Don't worry, sweetie," I sighed, "You'll find someone who loves you just as much as your dad loves me."

She wrinkled her nose again and squirmed out of my arms. I just laughed. There was a knock at the door, and I was surprised when Lucy said they could come in. Luke poked his head in, an almost irritated look on his face.

"Hey, angel," he said, "Roy's here… he wants to talk to you."

Lucy's eyes widened and she looked to me for advice. I just smiled at her and got up to join Luke.

"Fine," Lucy muttered.

As I stepped through the door, I saw Roy standing behind Luke. He looked so much like his dad: tall, muscular, wild red hair. I couldn't help but feel like he'd break my little Lucy. Luke glared at him as he let him in the room, making Roy sink his shoulders. The second the door shut, Luke started.

"I don't like him. He's too tough for my baby girl."

"He's your godson."

"She's my angel!"

I sighed and took him by the hand, leading him over to the couch where our kids were still awkwardly watching the TV.

Poor things. They'd all have to go through it someday, too. Even though they had such different personalities, it would happen to all of them. That was just a part of growing up.

**More pains of growing up. It sucks, doesn't it? I can relate to Lucy here because I've had way too much boy drama in my life (horrible stuff that's just... ugh). Again, I was trying to make this seem as realistic as I could, but there will be happy stuff soon! I think!**

**Please review you guys! And please read my other story! It would mean a lot to me!**


	33. My Angel

**Hi again! Woo, it feels like I haven't updated this in a while... but that's because I've been working on some other stuff and have a ridiculous amount of homework and gah! **

**Anyways, this is another chapter about Lucy (sorry if it seems I'm focusing too much on her) and how Luke and Akari have to deal with her growing up. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Garvest Moon**

Chapter 32

Luke and I were sitting at the table, eating lunch together. Other than us, the house was empty. Andy was with Vivian, Alex was with Dakota, Lacey was with Van and Lucy was with Roy. All of our kids were out with the ones closest to them.

As I sipped my tea, Luke poked his sandwich with his fork (wait, why did he have a fork? It was a sandwich…) He looked unusually down.

"Honey, are you okay?" I asked.

He looked up at me, forcing a smile. I instantly knew something was wrong. Luke _never _forced a smile.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, "I just… I miss the kids, I guess."

I smiled and reached over to hold his hand.

"So do I," I told him, "But don't worry. They're not leaving us anytime soon."

As his smile started to turn more convincing, the door burst open and Lucy came running in, squealing and jumping up and down, clutching something in her hand.

"Mom! Dad! You'll _never _guess what just happened!"

"You won the lottery?" Luke asked hopefully.

Lucy rolled her eyes and I noticed that her body was practically shaking with excitement.

"No! I'm getting _married!"_

"_What?" _Luke screamed, almost falling out of his chair.

My eyes went wide with shock. What? Roy had proposed? No! He couldn't have! They were too young! I pushed myself away from the table, running over to my daughter. She gleefully extended out her arm, showing me the huge diamond ring on her finger, a blue feather choking in her grasp.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" she squeaked, "He found it in the mines himself!"

"Lucy…" I breathed, "You're… you're only eighteen."

"So?"

I opened my mouth to try and think of a response, but I couldn't. It was her life. She was technically an adult now. I couldn't stop her. Luke, on the other hand, thought otherwise.

"No!" he cried, "Absolutely not! You're too young!"

Lucy's jaw dropped in horror.

"That's not fair!" she screeched, "You proposed to mom when she was nineteen!"

"That's not the same! You're not marrying him and that's final!"

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm an adult!"

"You live under my house, you live under my rules! You're not marrying him, Lucy! I mean it!"

Her lower lip quivered and her eyes welled with tears. Her hand went up to her chest, touching the locket that rested there. Luke had gotten it for her years ago and had _Daddy's Angel _engraved on it. I'd never seen her take it off. Until then. She grabbed the locket and yanked it off, flinging it in Luke's face.

"I hate you!" she screamed, "I hate you, I hate you, I _hate you!"_

With that, she whirled around and darted out of the house, her sobs trailing behind. I looked back at Luke, who was standing there in shock. The locket laid on the floor between his feet, probably confused since it wasn't in its normal place. Luke knelt down and took it in his fingers, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I didn't mean for her to… I didn't… I wasn't…"

I knelt beside him, wrapping my arms around him and kissing the tip of his nose.

"It's okay," I murmured, "She's just emotional. She always has been. She just needs some time to blow off steam."

"She said she hates me," he choked out, "She… she _hates_ me…"

"Luke, she was just mad. She loves you."

He shook his head, staring down at the locket like it was all he had left of her. He rubbed it with his thumb, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I just… I can't let her go, Akari. She's my little angel… I can't give her away…"

I ran my fingers through his hair, kissing the top of his head sweetly.

"I know, I know," I murmured, "I don't want to lose her either… but this is her choice."

"She's too young!" he cried, "She's just a baby!"

I stroked his cheek, brushing away some of his tears.

"Do you remember your proposal to me?" I asked.

"Yes," he grumbled, "You stole the feather from me before I could give my big romantic speech."

I smiled as I kissed his head again.

"But even though that's true," I sighed, "Do you remember how ridiculously in love we were? Even though we were so young, we knew that we were meant to be together."

"But Roy's so… so… my Lucy's too delicate for him."

"I know that's what you think. But I've seen them together before. When he holds her it looks like he's holding a vase; so carefully to make sure that it doesn't break. He wants to be with her and won't break her."

He looked down at the floor contemplating this. When he looked back up, he looked both relieved and heartbroken.

"If they get a divorce, I'm blaming you for convincing me he's good for her."

**Oh, Luke, always looking on the bright side of things ;-) I actually got a little teared up in this chapter because of Lucy saying she hates him, which I personally thought was messed up (I've never said that to my parents and if I have, I was too young to remember). I think there will be one more chapter because I'm going to turn my attention to...**

**THE NEW CHASE/GALE STORY! WOOHOO! It's up everybody! Finally! The first chapter at least. It kind of sucks, but hey, it's up! hope you guys like it!**

**As usual, please review! Love you all!**


	34. Author's Note

**Hey everbody... long time no see. It's been at least a week since I've updated and that's just ridiculous for me. I'm sorry to all of you have been waiting for updates and keep finding that I haven't done anything. There's just a lot going on in my personal life that has kept me from writing. I'm kind of depressed right now and have kind of lost the will to write, which really sucks because I know that at least some people are reading my stories. It's just that so much is weighing me down right now and... well it's just hard. So I'm very sorry about that. I'm hoping to update soon, but I'm not sure when that's going to be. I'm really sorry, guys.**

**- JakeTheCat**


	35. Afterword

**Afterword - **

**Hey guys. As most of you know, I'm not going through a very good time right now. And stupid Valentine's Day just made it worse so... Yeah. I've just completely lost my spirit and can't even try to come up with anymore ideas for this story. So that last chapter was the end. Sorry if it's kind of weird, but I just can't continue it. I might possibly add an epilogue once I feel better, but for now that's it. Hope you liked it.**

**Also, my story about Wizard will probably be a little slow to update as well. I'm not giving up on that one just yet. Gale's too cute to abandon. Plus I have some possible ideas for stuff in it. **

**And last, I'm thinking about starting a new book. I know, weird since I'm all depressed, but I've had this idea in my head and it won't go away. I don't know when I'll start that, but probably soon. Actually, my cat just meowed at me angrily, so I think it will be soon. Yes _his_ name is Jake, not mine (I'm actually a girl in case you weren't sure and I just happen to adore my cat). So there you go. If you have anything to say, leave a review.**

**-JakeTheCat**


End file.
